Building a Relationship: Realisation of Love
by Sc4p
Summary: A story describing the build up of how the relationship between Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino came about. It also describes the days they spent as a couple. Enjoy this drama filled romance to your hearts content :D
1. Chapter 1: The War Ended

NOTE TO READER: This story takes time before it gets to the romance as the title suggests it is a built up so background informarion and story is required to make sense of the situation. I prefer this type of stories over the ones that shoot you into an unknown situation with barely any background. Anyway this is my first ever fanfiction story and I hope you will enjoy I will post a chapter once it is finished which may take anything between a day up to a you enjoy the read and can't wait to hear what you guys think about it. Remember the more criticism I receive the harder I will try ;). Chapters are short around 1,000 words each making it easier to read rather than having large chunks of text making it hard to follow on your devices. Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter One: The War Ended

It was seconds after the war. Uchiha Madara was defeated by the ever so famous Uzumaki Naruto. Everyone saw as Madara's soul left their world. You could hear cheering and see tears of joy on peoples faces. Every ninja and samurai seemed so carefree and happy that the war has come to an end. People started embracing each other as if all in unity. They all became comrades of war. Their nationality, village or past did not play a role anymore. One could say that the world was unified and peace was finally achieved. Everyone cheered except for Narutos friends. He was no where to be found. The hero that just saved the world minutes ago couldn't be found. He was easily forgotten by the majority due to the relief they felt from there no more being a reason to fight.

Suddenly screaming was heard. Sakura recognised the voice to belong to Sasuke. He was yelling for help. Sakura walked up one of the crater walls created by the fierce battle. She saw Sasuke holding Naruto and leaning his head on his lap. He was trying to hold back from tears as Naruto was slowly drifting away from this world. Sakura seeing this called to the rest of the friends looking for Naruto: 'He is here! Quick! We might lose him!' At that everyone hurried towards the two severely injured boys.

Sakura was first on the site and she quickly started healing... Sasuke.

He looked at her with anger in his eyes: 'What are you doing?! He is dying!'

Sakura only then really realised what she has done. She was automatically healing Sasuke the love of her life, as her friend and saviour of the world was dying right beside them. Sakura froze looking blindly at her hands.

Sasuke seeing this punched her in the face: 'Wake up we can't lose him!'

Sakura was woken up with that and immediately started healing Naruto. She wasn't surprised that Sasuke treated her this way. She actually agreed that she deserved it. At that moment people could be seen behind her running towards them.

Tsunade, Shizune and the remaining rookie 9 as well as Gais' team have arrived at the scene. Tsunade and Shizune without any words started healing Naruto as well. The rest of the group that has gathered were looking with anticipation, all hoping that their friend and hero would survive. Sasuke was just sitting there with Narutos' head on his lap and started crying. He was crying for his best friend; his brother and a person that always believed in him. His tears were tears of relief more than that ofgrief, as help has finally arrived. At that moment Kakashi and Gai arrived. Both had a look of concern and hope for Naruto's survival. Kakashi at that moment knelt between Sakura and Shizune. He looked at Narutos' face which had a big, wide smile on it. With that he did one of his one eyed smiles. He thought to himself: He is truly the child of prophecy.

At that moment Gai asked: 'Is he going to make it?'

Only Shizune looked at him with a worried look while Tsunade and Sakura both concentrated fully on healing him.

Then a voice said: 'It will be all right Bushy-brow sensei'.

Everyone was surprised to hear Naruto speak. Tsunade and Lee started to cry from joy. Naruto looked at Gai with his arm extended towards him and thumb pointing upwards. He had an awkward smile on.

Lee seeing the gesture said: 'Naruto-kun you truly have the greatest power of youth!' At that everyone laughed including Naruto.

Naruto then sighed: 'Thank you, Bushy-brow. But right now I think I will take a nap'. At that moment Naruto closed his eyes and slowly lost consciousness. With that everyone smiled.

Tsunade explained: 'Right now we need to take him to the hospital. No need to worry anymore his life is not in danger'.

Everyone sighed with relief while Ino looked at Naruto and said: 'I could really fall for him.'

This time neither Shikamaru nor Chouji were surprised. They could not disagree with the fact that girls would love the hero that saved the world. At that moment Sakura started healing Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at her with relief as if a weight was relieved from his heart. She smiled back a worrisome smile still scared of her previous behaviour. Kakashi and Gai carried Naruto to the hospital on a stretcher followed by Tsunade and Shizune. Sakura then wanted to take Sasuke also but needed help carrying him. Ino was the one who stepped up for the job. No one else wanted anything to do with Sasuke.

* * *

That sums up the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, please comment below and hope you will follow what will happen next :P


	2. Chapter 2: Lack of Appreciation

Chapter Two: Lack of Appreciation

Three weeks have passed since the end of the war. During that time the Five Nations Alliance already celebrated their victory. None of Naruto's friends were in the mood for celebrating. The person responsible for the victory and world safety was still in a coma. At the battlefield everyone was relieved that Naruto woke up. But since then he has not opened his eyes. Tsunade told everyone that she is not sure when if at all he will ever wake up. Two weeks back when everyone returned to their respectable villages, there was yet another celebration of their victory. During that time Sasuke was still in the hospital bed being taken care of by Sakura. All the rest of the group did not leave their homes for the celebration. They lost their friends, family and also the person that was the reason they were alive was not present.

Tsunade was the only one who visited Naruto at the hospital when he was in a coma, apart from his doctors. She made sure he was properly taken care of. She felt happy that he was alive but at the same time uneasy about the uncertainty of his future. She felt even worse for Naruto when she learned that she is the only person that ever visits Naruto. She expected at least someone to come a see him at the hospital. She felt anger towards all the people that he called his friends. Especially to Sasuke, due to Narutos heroism and desperate pleads before the war the Raikage forgave Sasuke for attacking his brother. With that Sasuke was given a pardon by Tsunade and became a ninja of Konoha again. This was all possible due to Naruto and yet Sasuke did not even bother to see his friend once. Tsunade was angered by all the rookies behaviour and decided that the next day she will ask all the rookies and their teachers to come to her office. She wanted to scold them for not caring about their dear friend who risked his life for all of them. Their friend that saved them many times even though they rejected him most of his life. Thier friend who saved the world and created peace in the world so that they could live happily in it. At that moment the clock hit 21:00 and a quiet beeping sound was heard from the seal on the door. It was time for Tsunade to leave the hero not only that saved the world but also a hero that saved her long before that. She didn't want to leave the person she considered as her son yet again all alone. While leaving she looked back at him with sad eyes in hope that he would awake soon.

The next day the following people were told to be at the Hokage's office: Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Gai, Tenten, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata and Shino. They did not know why they were all gathered there. Tsunade sat in her chair with her back towards them.

At that moment Kakashi said: 'Hokage-sama, why have you called us?'

Tsunade answered sharply and harshly: 'Don't. Say a word.'

Everyone was surprised but they all decided to stay quiet for the time being due to fear that Tsunade was able to invoke in them. After a few minutes of them all standing in silence Tsunade turned around and looked at them with a harsh look. No one knew how to react and what was the reason for Tsunades rage.

Tsunade spoke to them: 'Who is Naruto to you all?'

They all looked at each other confused. Tsunade angered by there not being a single response shouted: 'Who is he to you?!'

Everyone froze in fear until Shikamaru answered knowing this was the only way: 'Our friend, Hokage-sama.'

Tsunade looked at him with an evil smirk on her face. Shikamaru gulped feeling the pressure she imposed on them with that smile.

Tsunade then answered: 'A friend? Are you sure he is your friend? Would you leave a person who you call a friend alone in the hospital for three weeks without a single visit? At that not only just a friend you met a few weeks back on the frontline. It is a friend you knew for years. A friend fully dedicated to you all and capable of giving his life for you.'

She looked at them disgusted. She never met people who would treat a friend that way.

Tsunade continued: 'How many times did he support you? Help you? Save you? No matter what were his circumstances. He saved the world God damn it! A person who is seen as a hero of the entire world has not been visited by his 'friends' at the hospital a single time... If you were at the hospital and you were to suddenly wake up and find out no one has visited you how would you feel?... Knowing Naruto he would not care and just be happy to able to see you all again if he were to wake up now. He may tolerate such behaviour from all of you but I will not! I am tired of seeing him still alone even after all he has done.'

Everyone looked guilty some looking at the floor, others out the window. Hinata was in tears thinking how she could have done something like that to Naruto.

Tsunade then said calmly: 'All he ever wanted was to be recognised by people. To feel friendship and love. Yet even after all that hard work. All the sacrifices and risking of his life... He is still alone. People will maybe recognise him on the street but I bet he will feel empty to find all his friends have left him. He will feel useless as no matter how much he tries he will feel that he won't be able to receive peoples appreciation from deep in their hearts. They will only see him as a person they can rely on to save them but when he needs saving no one will come.'

Everyone in the room felt the guilt weighing down on them. They couldn't believe that in reality they have done such a disgusting thing as to leave a friend behind. They all stayed silent for a couple of seconds. Everyone knew that giving excuses was not going to help. No one understood why they did not actually go and visit him usually they would have but this time no one had the will to see him.

Tsunade seeing this said: 'Dismissed'.

With that she turned around on her chair turning her back towards them. People slowly started leaving.

Hinata at that point asked: 'Hokage-sama is Naruto-kun awake?'

Tsunade smiled to herself and but then answered without turning around: 'You wouldn't know would you? No. Not as far as I know.'

Everyone looked at the conversation surprised Hinata would have the guts to speak to Tsunade after what has happened. While leaving the room Kakashi looked at Gai. Gai nodded. Then once the last person left the room Kakashi said: 'We should all visit Naruto-kun now.' People started to make excuses that can not come.

Kakashi then said: 'All right anyone that can come should visit Naruto with us'. He stated that looking at Gai.

* * *

At the same time in the hospital Naruto has awakened. The nurse has quickly entered the room and said: 'I see the hero has finally awakened.'

Naruto blushing lightly and scratching the back of his head said: 'How long have I been asleep?'

The nurse answered: '3 weeks, we were getting worried that you will never wake up.'

Naruto was surprised but then said: 'Could you please tell me who came to visit me so that I could thank them.'

He thought to himself that there probably were a lot of people that came to see him and take care of him. The thought gave him a warm feeling in his stomach. The nurse then replied: 'To my surprise only Hokage-sama was visiting you.'

Naruto felt like the warmth he just felt became a tundra. But then shook it off and asked: 'How is Sasuke doing?'

The nurse smiled at him for caring about his friend: 'Sasuke-kun has been released from hospital two weeks ago he has fully recovered.'

Naruto smiled: 'Good to hear.'

After the nurse was done with the routine check up on Naruto she left the room to check on other patients. Naruto looked outside the window to see the faces of the Hokage of the village.

A few minutes later the group lead by Kakashi were on their way to see Naruto. At the reception they asked if Naruto was awake. To their surprise they found out he was. The group of only Kakashi, Gai, Sai, Lee and Hinata followed one of the nurses to Naruto's room. The nurse then opened the door find Naruto missing.

She said: 'He is probably visiting Hokage-sama'. Kakashi looked confused and said: 'Why is that?'

The nurse smiled softly and answered: 'He is such a nice boy the first thing he asked for when he woke up was if I could tell him who visited him so that he could thank them.'

The group looked at each other in disappointment. They were too late. They wanted to make up for the mistake they made but failed to do so.

Kakashi at that said: 'I will try to catch him at Hokage-samas office. You are dismissed.' And then he left through the window in the room. Everyone else left the hospital and went their separate ways.

* * *

Kakashi then found himself at the Hokage office. Tsunade looked at him with a cold look: 'What brings you here?'

Kakashi quickly answered: 'Did you hear that Naruto was awake?'

Tsunade looked at him not very interested nor surprised. She answered: 'Yes, he came here himself to tell me. You just missed him.'

Kakashi's eye widened from surprise that Naruto has already left. Then he asked: 'Do you know where he is now?'

Tsunade looked at him in a dissatisfied look: 'No idea. Did you check the ramen stand?' Kakashi looked at Tsunade and nodded. He left to check all the possible place Naruto could be.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

Chapter Three: The Truth

Kakashi was searching everywhere for Naruto. He checked Ichiraku's, the Team 7 training ground and the Academy. At the same time Naruto was watching the village from above on top of his fathers, the Fourth Hokage's head. This was the place he used to always sit on when troubled. He felt at peace being able to see the village people busy with whatever they were doing. He liked being unnoticed at times like these. Usually when he was noticed people used to give him cold stares and slowly move away hoping he would leave. Now it was the complete opposite everyone loved him. They all bowed their heads in front of him to pay respect. He couldn't say he didn't like this kind of attention but it was starting to bother him.

Although he had the attention and respect of the villagers he felt empty inside. He knew that this was not the type of being noticed he wanted. He realised that this was just empty respect to the person that saved the world. He still did not feel that people liked him. He was not able to understand why he felt this way. After contemplating over the matter for several minutes he realised he was being stupid. Knowing people they truly loved him but it is just him that still has the thought of being hated in the past. To that he stood up and headed to the village with a big grin on his face. From negative emotions he was radiating positive emotions. He even surprised himself by how fast he changed his point of view.

During that time Kakashi was still looking for Naruto. He did not want to create a huge scene by summoning his tracking ninja dogs. So he searched on his own. He was not sure how to speak to Naruto. Was he supposed to act like nothing happened? Was he supposed to apologise? Or was he supposed to congratulate him? Not only he could not find Naruto but he also he could not find an answer on how to talk to him.

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him shouting: 'Kakashi sensei!'

He turned around to see Naruto running towards him with a huge smile. Kakashi seeing that smile could not bring himself to bring back any of the war memories.

And so he answered: 'What's up Naruto? I see you are finally well.'

Naruto stood in front of him with his foxy smirk and said: 'Yeah I just woke up. It is great to be back.'

Kakashi answered with one of his eye smiles. Naruto knew it was a fake smile. So he said tapping Kakashi on the shoulder: 'Don't worry about it. We are still friends.'

Kakashi felt shivers going down his spine from the shock he just received. Was he that obvious? He could not comprehend how Naruto read him so easily. As he was just about to speak Naruto spoke again: 'You were looking for someone, am I holding you back?'

Kakashi looked at him surprised: 'Actually I was looking for you. I wanted to ask you some questions. Would you mind if I invite you to Ichiraku's? My treat.'

Naruto nodded and shouted: 'Yes! Free Ramen!' They both laughed at Naruto's reaction and started walking towards Ichiraku's.

While walking to Ichiraku's Naruto and Kakashi talked about Sasukes situation over the past few weeks. Hearing that Sasuke received a pardon from both Raikage and Hokage made him overjoyed. Kakashi could not understand how Naruto was able to be so happy and think about others all the time.

When they arrived and placed their orders Kakashi asked: 'How did you defeat Madara?'

Naruto looked at him a little worried but then cheered up as his ramen came. After one bite he answered: 'What do you mean 'I defeated Madara' it was Sasuke and I who won that battle.'

Kakashi looked confused everyone who saw the battle including Sasuke reported that Naruto defeated Madara single handedly.

Naruto noticing his teachers surprised face: 'Kakashi sensei didn't you order something?' In hope that he could finally see Kakashi's face.

Kakashi smiled and said: 'No. I am not hungry.'

Naruto looked disappointed but then dug into the ramen forgetting instantly. After eating Kakashi paid and they left.

Just as they were about to separate Kakashi said: 'Naruto... Sorry about not visiting you at the hospital.'

Naruto shook his head and said: 'Don't worry about it. I would not even be awake to see you there.'

He then smiled and they went their separate ways. Kakashi was surprised by Narutos strong will to not let anything make him feel down. He knew he needed to talk about what happened on the battlefield with Sasuke as Naruto was reluctant to talk about it. He quickly arranged to meet Team 7 in other words Sasuke, Sai and Sakura. He also invited all the other rookie teams including Gais' team. To his surprise everyone showed up. The same people that were too busy to meet a friend in the hospital were able to show up to a friendly lunch. As Kakashi looked at everyone gathered he felt hurt for Naruto as he knew he would not himself.

Sakura then shouted: 'Kakashi sensei you are late again!'

Kakashi scratched his head and said: 'Sorry, there was an old lady and I helped her...'

Sasuke and Sakura both interrupted him: 'Stop lying.'

Everyone laughed. Kakashi then sat down at the table everyone was sitting around and said with a serious tone: 'Naruto has woke up.' To his surprise everyone started talking happily that Naruto is back.

Kakashi then interrupted: 'He knows that only Hokage-sama was looking after him.' There was a sudden silence, no one dared to speak a word.

Kakashi then smiled: 'Naruto went to her and thanked her for looking after him. But when I talked about it with him he said that there is no need to worry. He would not even be awake so it would not make a difference.'

Everyone looked at each other in shame. They all knew that Naruto was putting up a good front to a bad situation.

Kakashi them continued: 'The only thing that bothered me during our conversation was the fact that he stated that Sasuke you were the accomplice of defeating Madara.' All eyes turned to Sasuke.

Sakura then said trying to look seductive: 'I see someone was being modest reporting to Hokage-sama.'

Sasuke turned to her with a cold look and said: 'Shut up.'

No one knew how to react everything happened too suddenly.

Sasuke then looked at Kakashi and said: 'Naruto is the one being modest. I was there on the battlefield with him. I was too focused on being better than him than the actual aim of defeating Madara.'

Everyone looked surprised as they looked at Sasuke continue: 'He not only defeated Madara single handedly but he also protected me. To Madara I was only an insect he could crush at any point in time.'

Sakura interupted and said: 'Now Sasuke that can't be true. Everyone knows you are stronger than Naruto.'

Sasuke lost his temper and slammed his fist on the table and then in a rough manner answered: 'I said that you should shut up! Naruto is at least ten times as strong as I currently am. I was only a burden to him on the battlefield. He protected me with his own body. If not for me he would not have been in a coma to this day!'

Everyone was shocked except for Kakashi who smiled lightly with his one eye. No one truly knew how to react to what they just heard. It only made them feel worse for not doing anything for Naruto. The only person that was still confused was Sakura. She couldn't believe that Naruto was stronger than Sasuke. All she could do was smile uncomfortably.

After that talk they sat there in silence as finally Sasuke stood up and broke the silence: 'I will go and look for Naruto.'

Both Ino and Sakura stood up to go with him but then he added: 'Alone.'

They slowly sat down again as if unsatisfied with his decision. Sasuke then left without a word. Kakashi did his one eye smile and said: 'I think that is all for the meeting.' As he stood up. 'Have a nice day everyone.' And then he left followed by Gai who was talking about youth and the next challenge. Lee was following them closely.

After a few minutes there were only Sakura and Ino at the table staring blankly at the wooden surface that was holding their drinks.

Sakura then interrupted the silence: 'Why does Sasuke-kun hate me?' She thought out loud as if still missing the point of the whole conversation. Ino surprised at Sakuras reaction to this whole could not tell if she was doing this on purpose or if she did not care for Naruto after he fulfilled his promise.

Ino then interrupted Sakuras thoughts: 'He does not hate you but you must understand how he feels. He felt useless and not helpful to Naruto. He felt like a burden. Sakura you already know how he must feel. You constantly talked about how you are a burden to Naruto in bringing Sasuke back.'

Sakura looked up at her and said: 'But I don't understand why he felt so angry when I talked to him about Naruto.'

Ino smiled and said: 'I think he had the same feeling as I did when you spoke. You did not care about Naruto and his feelings.'

Sakura then thought back to when she rejected Naruto, to when he saved her life and to when he was injured after the fight with Madara.

She looked at Ino and said angrily: 'What is so special about Naruto anyway?!' She did not want to believe that she was doing something wrong.

Ino to that replied surprising herself as she analysed Naruto: 'He is the hero that saved Konoha. He is the hero that saved the world. He is the person that brought peace. He is the friend that always looked after us and was ready to sacrifice everything for us. He saved our lives and helped us in hard times. He reassured and made almost impossible promises. He was treated like a monster, outcast and looser by all of us. And in return he treats us his friends for who he would put his life on the line.'

Ino surprised herself, she only now realised what Naruto has truly been doing for all of them. Not only he was supporting them all but asked for nothing in return.

Sakura smiled at her: 'You truly sound like Narutos fangirl.'

Ino blushed and quickly answered: 'Don't be ridiculous! I am still your rival in becoming Sasukes girlfriend.' They both laughed.


	4. Chapter 4: Friendship Renewal

Chapter Four: Friendship Renewal

Sasuke had finally found Naruto by the river and they were discussing about their opinions of what happened during the battle with Madara. Sasuke was angry that Naruto considered him as a great help during the fight.

To which Naruto answered: 'You were there for me during the battle. I felt your support and that gave me strength.'

Sasuke looked angry and said: 'I was not there to support you in fact I wanted for you to trip up so that I was found the hero. It turned out to be too much for me though and you came to save me. I still don't understand how you saw me being helpful during the fight.'

Naruto smiled and said: 'Don't worry about it. If so, then it is my problem.' Sasuke gave up although unsatisfied.

Naruto then continued: 'I am glad that you are well and that you finally came back to the village.'

Sasuke looked confused: 'Yeah. It is all thanks to you. Both kages gave me a pardon.'

Naruto looked happy. Then Sasuke continued: 'Neither of them looked happy about it but they agreed only because of you. Even Sakura was surprised that it was so easy for me to return.'

Naruto sighed sadly and said: 'I see. So she was happy that I finally kept my promise.' He smiled to himself.

Sasuke then started speaking: 'Look about Sakura...'

Naruto interrupted: 'Take care of her. Give her a chance Sasuke. She deserves it. Ever since from the start she believed in you and never gave up on you. Give her a chance.'

Sasuke did not know what to say. He could not believe that Naruto had finally given up on Sakura.

Sasuke then said surprised: 'Have you given up on Sakura?'

Naruto looked annoyed: 'What do you mean? All I ever wanted is for her to be happy. If you are the one who will make her happy then I did not give up but succeeded.' Sasuke just sat there in silence.

Naruto noticing Sasukes' concerned face pushed him down to the ground to help himself stand up. He smiled at Sasuke and started running towards the village. Sasuke quickly stood up and followed shouting in his usual manner: 'Wait you idiot!'

In the village they walked past the restaurant Sakura and Ino were staying at. As if in sync the girls recognised Sasuke's voice, stood up and started running towards it. Sakura shouted: 'Sasuke-kun!' Naruto noticing company said: 'I won't bother you and your fangirls. If you still want to talk come tomorrow.' At that moment Naruto jumped to the roof smiled at his three friends and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop, towards his apartment.

Sasuke shouted after him: 'Naruto wait.' But there was no response as he jumped onto a nearby roof and started disappeared into the distance.

Sasuke saw Sakura already standing besides him and said: 'How are you Sasuke-kun?'

Sasuke did not answer then Ino asked: 'Was that Naruto with you?'

Sasuke smiled and said: 'Yeah he left because he didn't want to disturb my fangirl time.' Sasuke produced a sad smile and continued: 'I think I am going to go home I feel tired after the day.'

It was already late evening. Ino nodded while Sakura said: 'I will walk you home Sasuke-kun.'

Sasuke looked slightly angry but then Ino quickly intervened: 'Lets go Sakura we still need to talk over some stuff remember.'

Sasuke smiled. At least one of them understood him. Sakura was getting pulled into the restaurant right next to them looking really confused and not knowing what Ino was talking about.

Sakura still confused asked: 'Ino what did you do that for?'

Ino sighed: 'You really need to read the mood Sakura. Can't you see Sasuke wanted to talk with Naruto and we interrupted. Naruto seeing us left and so Sasuke couldn't talk to him.'

Sakura nodded as if understanding then added: 'I knew it it was all Narutos fault that Sasuke is sad!'

Ino hearing that did a facepalm while

Sakura was thinking of ways how to get revenge on Naruto for making Sasuke sad. Ino then shook her head in disagreement and said: 'Sakura stop blaming Naruto for everything. Sasuke was not sad but disappointed that he couldn't talk with Naruto more because of us. Also you still did not thank Naruto for bringing Sasuke back and making sure that he is allowed to stay in the village.'

Sakura looked down and only then noticed she was at fault. She realised that she owes Naruto a lot. Ino the continued: 'Ever since Sasuke came back you are treating Naruto the same way before Sasuke left. You are not treating like the person who kept his promise to you. Like the person who saved your life many times. Even I am surprised how you can treat Naruto this way. Imagine how he must feel.' Sakura looked at Ino worried. She knew she needed to do something about this.

Sakura finally broke the silence: 'Ino will you go with me to see Naruto?'

Ino hearing that smiled and said: 'Lets go.'

* * *

Just as they were walking to Naruto's house, the man came back with his shopping. Once he distributed all the food in their respective places he decided to take a shower. He turned on the shower and soon later went under the warm water. After he left the shower while drying his hair he heard a knock on the door. In a panic he quickly put on his boxers and jeans. He then opened the door while pulling his jeans up and zipping his zipper.

At that same time Sakura and Ino were standing in front of Naruto's door. They were hesitating to knock on it. Finally Sakura knocked. You could hear a few crashing sounds and Naruto shout: 'Coming!'

He opened the door. Both of the girls seeing him blushed vigorously. He was only wearing black jeans. He had his muscular chest and abs exposed. You could see a droplet of water roll down each ab slowly. At the time he had a towel around his neck as if he was just drying his head. Both girls were staring at his muscular body. They were checking him out. They didn't expect him to have such a hot body. Sakura woke up from her daydream slightly earlier than Ino.

Naruto surprised to see the girls said: 'Oh... hi... come in I will be right back.' As he showed them to the dining table.

Ino quickly noticed that Naruto's house cleaner than expected. From what she heard from others Naruto lived carefree not taking care in cleanliness of his surrounding as he was training at all times. Ino with that surprised look turned to Sakura. She noticed her friend having the same surprised look. They both couldn't believe that Naruto lived here.

At that moment Naruto came back finally wearing a shirt. The shirt was dark blue sticking tightly to his body. The girls barely saw a difference between him wearing a shirt or not. But they quickly got the thought of him out of their heads thinking of Sasuke.

Naruto then spoke: 'Sorry about that I just came out of the shower. I wasn't expecting any guests especially you two.'

Sakura annoyed at his remark said grumpily: 'What do you mean?'

Naruto laughed: 'Well I was expecting that at this time Sasuke would still be followed by you.'

Sakura enraged wanted to punch him in face but she was stopped by Ino who tapped her on her shoulder.

Naruto noticing the danger quickly changed the subject: 'Would you want some tea?' The two girls nodded in agreement.

Naruto went to the kitchen and then came back with three porcelain cups. Each cup had a different frog and name written on it. Inos cup had Gamakichi; Sakura had Gamatatsu: while Narutos had Jiraya on his.

Sakura noticing Narutos cup asked: 'Where did you get these?'

Naruto smiled sadly as if remembering a sad thought: 'Shima-bachan gave it to me after I finished training and came back.'

Ino then asked: 'Was it then when you came back to save the village from Pain?' Naruto nodded not really fond of talking about the subject.

Naruto wanting to change the subject: 'What brings you here? I doubt you would want to drink tea with me so there must be another purpose.'

Sakura looked happy that the question was asked that way she can get it over with. Ino looked sad by the way that Naruto didn't expect them to go visit him. She realised that they were not being the best of friends to him and that the only bond they had was that they knew the same people.

Sakura answered: 'Yes. We wanted to thank you for bringing Sasuke back.'

She smiles that she finally accomplished what she came here for. It seemed like she did not want to stay there any longer. Naruto smiled but it was hard to tell if it was a fake or true smile.

He then waved it off as if nothing: 'I did nothing but keep my promise. There is no reason to thank me. A promise is something that must be kept and no gratitude is required for its' fulfillment.'

Sakura smiled and Ino was stunned by the way Naruto reacted to their gratitude. She expected him to at least show a tiny amount of sadness but all she saw was a fully satisfied individual. She pitied him for loving Sakura who was head over heels over Sasuke. Sakura was looking at the door and wanted to quickly leave so that she could see Sasuke before going to sleep. Both Naruto and Ino noticed it.

Before Ino could react Naruto broke the silence: 'If you two need to be somewhere before it gets dark I will not keep you here any longer. After all you already achieved what you came here for.'

Sakura and Ino were surprised by Naruto. They didn't expect him to be so polite.

Yet again before Ino could speak Sakura shouted: 'Yes! Thank you Naruto for the tea but we need to get going now!'

She was saying that while walking and pulling Ino to the door. At that they both left, Naruto smiling at them. Ino didn't know what to do as she was being pulled by Sakura towards Sasukes' house. Naruto followed them to the door and closed it after them still smiling. Ino yet again could not tell what Naruto was thinking but she knew that Sakura didn't care. She finally freed herself from Sakura looking annoyed.

Sakura acting surprised asked: 'What's wrong Ino?'

Ino knew that explaining the same thing to Sakura again will have no effect.

So she just smiled: 'Nothing I feel like going home now.'

Sakura nodded as they said goodbye and went to their different destinations. Sakura smiled to herself thinking this will give her an upper hand with Sasuke.

At that same time Naruto was laying down in bed staring at the ceiling. He felt as if he had a weight on his heart after that visit. He knew that they were heading to Sasukes' place. But it made him happy that they came to see him. He thought that they actually cared for him. He realised that that was not exactly the way friends cared for each other, but he didn't care. All he wanted was some attention. He didn't want to be seen as a monster nor as a hero, just as a friend. These thought were filling his head and slowly disappearing as he drifted away into dreamland.


	5. Chapter 5: Breakfast

Chapter Five: Breakfast

Ino woke up early as she forgot to put up her blinds in the window. The sun shone upon her face. Her white, pure skin lightened up in the suns rays. At that moment the suns rays were only reaching her cute nose. The rays were slowly moving upwards to the tip of her nose as if climbing then sliding down towards her eyes. Her skin looked like silk as the sun covered it with its warm rays. As soon as they reached her eyes you could hear her release a small growl from the throat, as if not wanting her sleep to end. Then slowly her two round orbs started opening. You could see as her eyelids slowly allowing the world to see the treasure hidden behind them. Once her eyelids as if treasure chest covers fully opened you could discover two sapphires each in one eye. These two blue gems reflected the perfect rays. If someone were to look into them they would have been blinded by the reflected light.

Her blue crystals looked around the room as if exploring it. You could then notice a small smile appear with her soft, pink and perfectly smooth lips. She slowly sat up and looked out the window. She thought to herself what a wonderful day. She then stretched; raising her arms up and pushing her bust forward.

After the long stretch she stood up and went to bathroom to take a shower. Once she walked in under the water she let it flow onto her head. The water slid down her hair onto her concavely bent back. The water run down her smooth skin down her back as it split into three when it reached her butt. It flowed down both her hips and in between her butt cheeks. She moaned lightly as she felt the warm water flow down her body.

Her head was filled with thought as she started washing her body. She thought about the situation between Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. She felt bad for Naruto who did everything for Sakura but she still ignores his feelings.

She also thought about yesterday where they just left him without even saying goodbye. She felt guilty and decided to apologise for yesterday. She quickly left the shower drying herself. She put on white panties and bra. She then dressed herself into an amethyst coloured skirt which just covered her thighs and skin tight shirt which just covered her bust leaving her belly button exposed. She brushed and tied her hair into a ponytail and left the house towards Naruto's apartment. At that moment she didn't realise the time as she never ate breakfast until after training. As she was walking towards Naruto's house to her surprise she found the streets empty but did not let it bother her.

While at Narutos' place Naruto just came back from his one hour morning training between 5-6am. He then stepped into the shower. Just as Ino was about to knock on Narutos' door he started drying his muscular body as he stepped out of the shower. Then a loud knock was heard on his door.

Naruto shouted: 'It's open!'

Ino hearing that let herself in. Naruto then walked out of the bathroom through his room to walk into the main room. There stood Ino.

Naruto during that walk said: 'Dude, Sasuke I knew you wanted to talk to me but is it really that urgent for you to come so early in the morning?'

He walked into the room with only a towel around his waist and a towel on his head which he was using to dry his hair. He took a step already in the room not yet seeing Ino. He then heard a gasp. To which he recognised it was not a male one. He quickly took the towel of his head to see a blushing Ino sitting at his table.

She unknowingly was licking her rosy lips. Her tongue was moving from one side of her bottom lip to the other and then returned back to her mouth. She left her mouth slightly open as she stared at his body seductively.

Naruto noticing her quickly ran back into the room and shouted: 'Sorry! I thought you were Sasuke!'

Hearing that she woke up from her daydream. She turned red realising she was checking Naruto out. Not knowing how to react she stuttered: 'I...It...It's Okay!'

Naruto quickly put on black boxers, orange shorts and grabbed a white t-shirt while walking to see Ino again. He entered the room while pulling his t-shirt down his abs. Ino was blushing uncontrollably but looked disappointed that the show was over. Naruto noticing she still was not down on this earth coughed and said: 'What brings you here Ino-chan?'

Hearing that she finally woke up completely and said: 'Erm...I came here to ask you a few questions. Is it okay with you?'

Naruto smiled and answered: 'Sure, would like some breakfast, Ino-chan?'

Ino nodded still blushing from the previous action. Naruto then asked: 'What would you like to eat, Ino-chan?' He smiled cheekily as he remembered her face a few moments ago.

She noticed his smile and so she answered hoping to take revenge: 'How about... pancakes?'

She smiled in success as she did not know how to prepare them.

To her surprise Naruto looked into the fridge and said: 'Sure give me a few minutes.'

Ino couldn't wipe the surprise off her face. Naruto seeing this while preparing everything said: 'I was hoping for you to ask for something harder if I were to surprise you. Pancakes are really simple.'

He smiled but this time it was a true smile. Ino stared at him for a moment thinking how hot he looks that way. He laughed at her. Ino realising yet again that she was staring, puffed out her cheeks with air and looked away from him trying to hide her blush.

After half an hour of Narutos' teasing the pancakes were ready.

Instead of bringing them to the table he asked: 'Ino-chan would you like chocolate or jam with the pancakes' as that was all he could provide at the moment.

She looked at him again with a smile and said chocolate. He already knew the answer not once he heard complaints from Chouji that Ino would eat all his chocolate. So he took the pot in which the chocolate was melted in moments ago and spread it on half of the pancake. He then folded it in half and half again. He repeated the process for one more pancake. He then picked up the cream that he whipped up a while ago and put it artistically on the pancakes. Then he took a strawberry from the fridge. He cut it half, placing half leaning on the cream and eating the other half.

He then carried the already ready dish and placed in front of her. She was stunned by what she received and couldn't believe her eyes. Then said looking at him: 'Th... thank you for the wonderful breakfast.'

He smiled at her as he thought to himself: this is more of a dessert than breakfast. Then he went to the kitchen to pick his pancakes up which were prepared plainly with jam. He placed his plate opposite her and then asked: 'Would you like some orange juice?'

She nodded with her mouth full. He chuckled as he walked to get glasses and juice. She looked cute with her cheeks full. She turned around as she swallowed and said: 'What's so funny?'

Naruto didn't even turn around as he was taking out the juice out of the fridge: 'Nothing. It's just you look cute with your cheeks full.' She turned red and as she was about to speak she was interrupted.

Someone knocked on the door. Then shouted: 'Naruto you there?!' It was Sasuke.

Naruto going back to the table shouted back: 'It's open! Come in!' Sasuke entered took off his shoes and looked at Ino.

Naruto looked at him and smiled: 'Don't worry I am not stealing one of your fangirls. She just wanted to ask me a few questions so I treated her to breakfast.'

Sasuke laughed and said: 'Honestly I wouldn't mind if you would steal a few. Can I join you?'

Naruto pointed at the kitchen for him to take some himself. Sasuke while walking to the kitchen said: 'And here I was hoping for some of your artsy food inventions. But I need to make it myself.'

Naruto swallowing said: 'You just missed it.' Looking at Ino.

She blushed and begin to eat again. Naruto continued: 'The strawberries are in the fridge.'

Sasuke opened the fridge and said: 'I know. I know.' Sasuke came back with his plate with three pancakes. Each was on top of each other with jam, chocolate, cream and 5 strawberries placed messily on the side.

Ino looked slightly surprised by the difference between Naruto and Sasuke. In fact she was even impressed by Narutos impression.

Her thoughts were disrupted by Naruto's voice: 'So who wants to go first?'

He was trying to start a conversation. Ino looked at Sasuke as if saying he should go first he picked up on the sign and replied: 'I guess I will cause I have something to take care of after.'

Naruto just finished eating as was Ino Sasuke still was in the process but said: 'Are you sure about Sakura?'

Naruto stood up and took his and Inos plate: 'What do you mean?'

Sasuke swallowed and talked to Naruto who was already putting the plates into the sink: 'I mean are you really giving up on her?'

Naruto looked at him with an angry look making it obvious he doesn't like the words 'giving up'. He then answered with calmness in his voice: 'Like I told you before I did not give up my aim was completely different from what you are still implying.'

Ino was listening to their conversation intently but did not understand why this information interested her so much.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with worried eyes: 'You cannot put other peoples happiness before yours at all times like this you will never be happy yourself.'

Naruto looked at him with an intense look and spoke with anger in his voice: 'I think you are not understanding something here I only wanted for Sakura to be happy. If that means that she wants to be with you then I am fully supporting her. It seems like you are trying to avoid doing what I asked you.'

Sasuke looked down at the plate. Naruto seeing that continued: 'So you still didn't give her a chance? Is it that hard to go on one date? I know she is your fangirl but she is also our friend.'

Ino hearing that stared at Naruto without even a single blink, she couldn't believe what she just heard. It was a man who was in love with Sakura all his life has suddenly started supporting her with her love. He was talking about giving her chance something she never gave him.

Sasuke looked up and smiled: 'You are right one date can't hurt me.' He paused for a drink the continued: 'Speaking of fangirls. There was a group of girls walking close by asking people where you live, you should really start getting into the habit of closing your door when you are home.'

Naruto laughed: 'I guess I will be getting the same medicine as both of you now?'

Sasuke looked confused as he took his plate give to Naruto who was already cleaning the dishes: 'What do you mean 'both of you'?'

Naruto chuckled and said: 'Ino has her own fanboy club following her around town. I heard from Shikamaru that they are a very 'troublesome' group.'

Both Sasuke and Naruto started laughing. Ino smiled hearing that two hot boys were talking about her. Naruto then dried his hands and walked back with Sasuke to the table. He then turned to him who was enjoying his juice: 'Is that all you wanted to talk about? I thought it was already something we did not cover.'

Sasuke almost choked at his remark: 'How can you say 'is that all'? This is a very important matter we are friends or even brothers and you can wave this off so easily.'

Naruto laughed but did not answer he then turned to Ino: 'So what did you want to talk about Ino-chan?'

Ino was flustered that the attention suddenly turned to her as both boys were waiting for her answer.


	6. Chapter 6: Unknown Feeling

Chapter Six: Unknown Feeling

Ino finally had enough courage to speak after a few seconds of fidgeting: 'Well I came here to apologise that Sakura and I walked in on you like that yesterday. And that we just left without saying goodbye.'

Naruto smiled: 'Don't worry about it you are not the first nor last who did this to me.' He said that while looking in the direction of Sasuke.

Sasuke surprised shouted: 'What are you looking at me for you idiot?'

Naruto grinned: 'Nothing my dear Uchiha.'

Sasuke got really flustered and annoyed at Narutos indirect accusations. Ino seeing this started to laughing out loud. The boys stopped arguing and looked at her as tears started rolling down her rosy cheeks. Sasuke looked at Naruto to which he did the same and then they both started laughing with her. They noticed that their friendship has become more casual than it was before. They felt more like brothers and family than ever before.

Ino couldn't stop looking at Naruto as he laughed with Sasuke. The girl that wanted Sasuke all her life did not even notice him.

Naruto noticing this asked her: 'Is there a problem Ino-chan?'

She started fidgeting and stuttering: 'N...No...Th...There is no problem.'

Sasuke noticing this smiled to himself as he stood up: 'Well I need to get going. I have stuff to do. Oh and Naruto remember to lock your door.'

Naruto waved him off as if a fly. Sasuke ignored it as he left his house. Naruto then turned to Ino: 'Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?'

Ino looked at his as he was looking directly into her eyes. She could feel his blue eyes piercing right through her. She never felt or knew this feeling before but she knew it felt calming and comfortable. She slowly was getting lost in his eyes.

At that moment Naruto woke her up: 'Ino-chan?'

She jumped as if he scared her. Naruto concerned for her: 'Are you alright Ino-chan? Do you need some rest?'

She looked at him with a slight smile and said: 'No everything is okay.'

Naruto forgetting about his previous question asked: 'You sure? I can walk you home if you are not feeling okay?'

To that Ino answered without thinking: 'That would be great. Thank you.'

Surprised by her own words she blushed not knowing why she just said that. Naruto smiled a warm smile and looked at her: 'Alright shall we go then?' She nodded.

* * *

As they walked towards Inos house they were talking about the past times and laughed. To her surprise he remembered a lot about her from when they were at the academy. She felt a warm feeling in her chest when talking to Naruto. She didn't understand it as it never happened before. Yet again she was lost in her gaze staring at him. But this was not for long as both were interrupted by a crowd of shouting and screaming girls behind them. They were the Naruto fangirls.

At first Naruto did not know what was going on until Ino pulled his sleeve. He then quickly realised the danger of being caught by that swirling vortex of female hormones. Without thinking he picked Ino up princess style and escaped in a blink of an eye.

As they were jumping from rooftop to rooftop they could hear disappointed shouts of the girls that were chasing them. Ino noticing how she was held was forced to put her arms around Naruto's neck. She couldn't stop blushing, she could feel Narutos soft but at the same time firm abs against her side. That was the first time in her life that someone has held her like that. She loved the feeling of his strong arms holding her up and embracing her back and legs. She could feel his warmth spread around her body. It gave her shiver. She looked up at him to see if he noticed.

Naruto was looking up ahead at his destination without any hesitation. He had a manly grin on his face as if satisfied with something. It was the satisfaction of holding a girl that close for the first time. He could feel the curve that went up from her waist to her chest. It perfectly fit to be in contact with his stomach at all times. He also felt her warmth spread throughout his muscular body.

To his surprise he only then realised he did not have any decrease in his muscle, rather he gained a bit more. He thought to himself: it must be one of Bachan's special healing technique.

As they were approaching Ino's house, Naruto asked: 'Where is your room?'

Ino without hesitation answered: 'Top floor on the left. The window is open.'

She surprised herself with that answer it was as if she was inviting him in. Then she saw as she flew over the front door and into the window of her room. Naruto crouched on her windowsill as he slowly descended her fragile body to put her into her own bed.

Once he tucked her in he made one of his trademark foxy smiles and said: 'Get better soon Ino-chan.'

As he left you could see Ino mesmerized laying in bed not knowing what to do. She was shaking under the cover, her heart was beating at least twice as fast and she wanted to say something but she couldn't let a single word out. It was as if something was stuck in her throat.

It was too late she could see Narutos back disappearing into the distance. Even if she would have stopped him she would not know what to say. She felt like making him stay a while longer would make her feel good for longer.

As she lay there she slowly analysed the symptoms she felt around him. She thought: blushing, rushing heart, being light headed, daydreaming, staring and all that felt good. She never felt all these emotions at once before. But she knew what it was. She knew that this was the feeling of love. Ino then shook her head and thought: no way, no way in hell I am in love with Naruto. I should ask someone to help me understand and give a better explanation to all this, it just simply cannot be love.

Ino couldn't think of anything else but Naruto's smiling face. She could see him smiling and looking at her. She then grimaced and covered her head with her pillow. Just then Ino's mother entered her room to see Ino in bed.

She looked at Ino annoyed: 'Ino wake up how long are you going to stay in bed?' She then walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Ino shot out of bed as if realising something. She then quickly walked downstairs to talk with her mom. For the first time the person that always advised others on love needed advise herself. She wanted to reassure herself that these feelings weren't actual love.


	7. Chapter 7: Realisation

Chapter Seven: Realisation

As Ino entered the kitchen she saw her mother getting ready to make breakfast. Ino seeing this said: 'I already ate, Mom.'

Her mother turned around surprised at Ino's remark. She smirked: 'What did you eat?'

Ino answered without thinking: 'Pancakes.'

Her mother looked at her with her mouth open: 'Did you make them yourself?'

Ino laughed: 'No. Naruto treated me.' She then blushed realising that she could be misunderstood.

Her mother had an evil smile on her face: 'So Naruto, huh? I am happy you finally gave up on that Sasuke. I still don't understand why he was given a pardon after what he did.'

Ino frustrated shouted with fluctuating in pitch voice: 'Mom! I am not with Naruto! And I did not give up on Sasuke! Don't talk like that about him in front of me!'

Ino's mother scoffed to the sound of Sasuke's name: 'How did he get the pardon anyway?'

Ino looked annoyed but answered as she sighed: 'Naruto pleaded both the Raikage and Hokage before the war. Due to his heroic acts the both kages agreed reluctantly to pardon Sasuke's crimes.'

Ino's mother then started making breakfast you could hear a sizzling sound in the background as she spoke: 'You see? I would understand why you would fall for Naruto. He is a hero after all. I heard he single handedly defeated an enemy that the whole 5 Elemental united army could not stand a chance against. And yet you keep focusing on that criminal.'

At that Ino started to really feel angry she was just about to argue back but then saw her mother place two plates of food on the table. Suddenly she went quiet. Ever since Inoichi died during the war her mother has still been preparing meals for him. Sadness overcame her feeling of anger. She missed her father. She looked down at her glass of water as she remembered all the memories she shared with her dad. She could feel a pain in her heart as if someone was drilling through it.

She looked at up at her mother: 'Mom? Do you miss Dad?'

Her mother smiled sadly as she was reminded of her husband: 'I am happy that atleast he brought you back alive.'

Ino knew she was talking about Naruto. Her mother had great respect for the man who saved all existence of this planet. Even if that came at the cost of her husband's life she still wanted her daughter to live on and experience life. Ino knew that going deeper into the subject would just bring despair and bitter tears.

She decided to change the subject: 'Mom have you ever felt weird around a certain someone?'

Her mother looked at her confused: 'You would need to tell me more than that for me to help you.'

Ino then proceeded to tell her of her feelings. Her increased heart rate, her light headedness. Her inability to speak properly, he inability to forget him. Her daydreaming and that all these feelings felt good.

Her mother smiled at her: 'Ino my child that is undoubtedly love.'

Ino looked shocked even if she predicted the same outcome to be the cause of these feeling. She didn't want to believe that she felt love. Love towards Naruto the person that was seen as a loser, failure and punch bag. But now he was a hero was it that that made her fall for him.

Ino stared into the window thinking that this was not possible. She then asked: 'Are you sure?'

Her mother nodded: 'I just hope it is not that Sasuke that makes you feel that way. He is definitively not the man for you.'

Ino the shouted: 'Mom!'

Ino's mother shook her shoulders and added: 'What? I just think you deserve better, like... Naruto for example.' She put her cheeks into her hands which were resting by the elbow on the table. It looked like she was imagining things that gave her a crude smile and a slight nose bleed.

Ino noticing this quickly stood up with her hands leaning on the table and shouted: 'Mom! Stop that! I would never do such things with him!' She put enthesis on the word 'him'. She made it sound as if the thought disgusted her. But instead she started to blush, to hide it from her mother she run upstairs to her room trying to avoid her mothers stare.

It was too late her mother announced with a satisfied grin as well as tone: 'Just don't slam the door!'

Ino jumped onto her bed digging her face into the pillow. She was trying to make sense of the entire situation. She couldn't believe that she fell in love with Naruto. She then thought to herself: this must be a one time thing. I was just impressed by his hospitality and cooking. I am sure that the next time I see him I won't feel anything. Yes that's it! But just to make sure I should avoid any unnecessary chances to meet him. I am fully devoted on being Sasuke's girlfriend I have no time to see other people. And so she tried to explain to herself of reasons why to avoid Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8: Acceptance

Chapter Eight: Acceptance

It has been a week since Ino last saw Naruto. There rumours going around town that Naruto during that time went on a S-Class Mission. He apparently completed it in two days without any difficulties. No one knew of the validity of these rumours but one thing was certain Naruto's fan club was increasing in numbers rapidly. Naruto was trying to avoid town as much as he could. This was due to the unwanted attention he brought onto himself. Not only he was followed by a crowd of giggling girls but people also stopped him in the street to ask him for his autograph. You would understand why he was annoyed by all this ruckus around him.

That is why he was overjoyed when Shikamaru came to visit him and invite to a dinner with all his friends. Ino's reaction to the invite was uneasiness. For some reason the first thing that came into her head was Naruto being there. She shook it vigorously.

Shikamaru looked confused: 'Ino is everything alright are you going to come?'

In response she smiled: 'Y...Yeah I will be there.'

Shikamaru just nodded and said in confirmation: 'Good.'

* * *

Finally it was the day and hour of the meeting Naruto stormed into the restaurant to already see almost all of his friends staring at him in confusion. Kiba asked: 'What's the matter?'

Naruto quickly looked around if he was followed and said with uneasiness in his voice: 'I have been chased by them for the past half hour and I think I finally lost them.'

Hearing that Sasuke chuckled. Chouji looked at Naruto surprised: 'Who was chasing you?'

Naruto looked uneasy to answer, Sasuke noticing laughed a little louder and answered for him: 'His fangirls.'

Naruto nodded and went to take his seat as all of his friends eyed him as they didn't see him in a months time. He was wearing his black shirt unbuttoned over his white skin tight undershirt. You could perfectly see the shape of his muscular torso. Lower he had black jeans on held by an orange belt.

Sasuke looking at the belt had to point out: 'You always have to wear something orange.'

Naruto looked down at his belt and nodded as if it didn't bother him. He sat down next to Sasuke who was sitting at the end of the table, and facing Sakura who tried to sit the closest possible to Sasuke.

As Naruto got himself comfortable everyone started to small talk. They talked about what they were doing recently and about things that were happening in town. At that moment Ino entered through the front door heavily breathing. Both Sasuke and Naruto seeing this started laughing as they knew that feeling very well. Shikamaru only commented: 'Troublesome.' Everyone hearing that finally understood what was happening and they all burst out laughing.

When everyone was laughing Kiba was looking at Hinata who was giggling quietly. He thought to himself: she looks so cute. Naruto noticing this winked at Kiba who responded: 'Don't say a word or you will regret it.'

Naruto could only answer with more laughter which sound melted into everyone elses chuckles.

Ino seeing the happy lot smiled and went to take her seat between Naruto and Shino. Just as she was about to sit Naruto stood up and to help her seat. Everyone stared at him. Luckily for Ino no one noticed her red glowing face. Her normally pale white cheeks turned tomato red at Naruto's action.

Naruto noticing this asked: 'What? Isn't it normal for a man to help a lady sit down?'

Everyone knew that manners such as these were not uncommon but they were surprised that Naruto was following them. Lee then asked: 'Naruto-kun where did you learn such a youthful technique?'

Naruto sat back down and answered calmly: 'Ero-Sennin taught me etiquette. He told me that if I were to ever want to get a girl I need to treat them with respect.'

Sakura was shocked by what Naruto just said: 'There is no way that that pervert would say that.'

Naruto smiled with sad eyes as he remember his Master: 'You would be surprised. He was the one who taught me how to make tea.'

Sasuke chuckled: 'What about your cooking?'

Naruto sighed: 'I once tried Ero-Sennin's cooking. After that I was in the hospital for three days. So I quickly had to learn how to cook myself to avoid him making anymore.'

The room roared with laughter. They all imagined Naruto's green face after trying Jiraiya's food. During that time Naruto found it appropriate to ask Sasuke: 'So did you give it a go like I asked you?'

Sasuke gave a worried smirk: 'No not yet, it is not as easy as you think.'

After the laughter stopped Shikamaru stood up holding his glass filled with beer and said: 'A toast to Naruto who has finally come back to us. Let us all celebrate his return.' Everyone picked up their glasses and shouted 'Cheers' before taking a drink.

Naruto the stood up: 'Everyone I have one more reason to celebrate.' He walked and crouched down in between Sasuke and Sakura putting his arms around their shoulders. Then continued: 'Sasuke and Sakura will be going on a date in two days time.'

Everyone started talking and discussing the two Naruto just mentioned. You could hear Tenten squeal while Lee shout about how youthful that was. Ino looked at them and saw that Sakura looked completely bewildered she didn't know what was happening. While Sasuke's expression was clearly saying: Oh shit! Naruto smiled as he went back to his seat.

Ino then remembered the conversation Sasuke and Naruto shared last week. She realised that it was Naruto pushing Sasuke into keeping his promise. She couldn't believe that Naruto would go that far for someone ignoring his own happiness. He cared for everyone and wanted the best for all of them even if it cost him dearly. As she thought it struck her why she had feelings towards Naruto. It was for all his kindness and forgiveness. She realised that he was treated like an outsider and trash during the years in the academy and before that. And yet he treated everyone as his friends. He didn't remind them of the past and he forgave them for all the wrong doing. She knew that Naruto with pain, loneliness and lack of acceptance through most of his life. She didn't understand how he could just forgive everyone for accepting and loving him only after he became a hero. She couldn't understand why he was able to live in harmony with everyone without any hard feelings. It was too much for her. She needed answers as whenever she imagined herself in his place she would have hated everyone for what they did. She realised that Naruto only wanted the best for everyone and as if she accepted that she loves him she thought to herself: now I know why I fell for him.

The dinner continued for the next 3 hours. There were only Ino, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke left in the restaurant. Even Chouji rolled out of there after eating too much.

Sasuke then stood up and said: 'We should be heading back to our homes. Lets walk the girls home.'

Naruto then answered still in his seat: 'Yeah you walk Sakura-chan back I will take care of Ino-chan.' He winked at Sasuke suggestively.

Sasuke walked past Naruto smacking him on the top of the head annoyed by his actions. Once they all left the restaurant Sasuke threatened Naruto: 'Remember this I will get you back for this one.'

Naruto waved it off: 'Whatever.' As he smirked.

Then Sasuke and Sakura went towards her home. You could see pain on Naruto's face as they left. He looked down at the ground and kicked a pebble to release some of his pain.

Ino looked at him worried and asked: 'Naruto?'

He then quickly turned around and answered: 'Ah, sorry Ino-chan. I'll walk you home now.'

Ino looked at him not wanting believe his smile. She knew that he was in pain and that she needs some answers.

As they were walking she finally had enough courage to ask: 'Naruto why are you doing this? Don't you love Sakura?'

Naruto was surprised how easily Ino was able to read the situation. He looked up into the sky and said: 'Don't worry about it Ino-chan. It is not as bad as it looks. I felt worse believe me.'

Ino knew what he meant. He was talking about the times of his childhood when he was lonely. When no one wanted to accept him. When he was all alone in the big world with no one to support him.

She knew that going deeper into the conversation won't solve anything. It was already obvious by the indirect answer she was given. Even if she wanted to understand she knew that she of all people was not in the position to do so. After all she was one of the people that treated him badly. That made him the outsider he was. And yet he treated her as a friend. Not a friend that he would talk about his troubles with but a friend that he would protect with his life. She doubted he had anyone to talk to about this.

She asked: 'Do you have anyone to talk to about this?'

Naruto smiled unconvincingly: 'There is no need for that Ino-chan.'

At that moment she wanted to tell him that its not okay for him to behave like that. That he needed support. But then she realised what happened to all the support when he was in the hospital after the war. The only person who took care of him was Tsunade. And she could swear that that was the last person he wanted to talk with about this. She knew that he didn't trust anyone. She knew that he had every right to do so as they abandoned him right after he just saved their lives. He felt lonely again with no one to help him. Even if he received the attention from everyone he wanted something else. Ino understood this that he needed someone to care for him and someone who would show him love. But because of the way everyone was treating him he was distancing himself from them. Not allowing them to make up for their mistakes. She realised he was like a hurt animal trying to escaped the noises coming from behind, not knowing that those were the noises made by the people that came to save it.

Ino smiled at him wanting to change the depressing subject: 'What time do you train in the morning?'

Naruto looked at her surprised but cheered up instantly after hearing the word training: 'From 5 to 6 am I have my morning training. Then later I go to have breakfast followed by Team 7 training at 10. Why do you ask?'

Ino shook her head and said: 'No, it is just I was wondering if you could help me with my training. Could I join you for your morning training?'

Naruto nodded: 'Sure, but isn't it a little too early for you? If you want I can move it up so the time is more reasonable?'

She knew he was proposing to train during the time that he usually ate breakfast meaning he would go without food all morning.

She answered with softness in her voice: 'No it's okay the normal time sounds good for me.'

Naruto smiled to himself: 'Okay, Ino-chan.' He felt very satisfied that he finally had someone to train with. He knew that the Team 7 were compulsory training created by the new system Tsunade introduced recently in order to keep her shinobi in good form even at times of peace. He felt like someone actually wanted to spend time with him.

They finally arrived at Ino's house. Naruto waved at her: 'See you at tomorrow at training Ino-chan.' Ino entered her home, while Naruto walked happily to his empty apartment.


	9. Chapter 9: Training

Chapter Nine: Training

It was early in the morning when Ino was already ready to go to train with Naruto. She put on her usual purple training short and sleeveless shirt. She left the house and headed towards his apartment. As she was about to go up the staircase to his apartment she saw him at the door.

She shouted excitedly: 'Naruto!'

He turned around to see Ino waving at him. He then replied as he pulled the key out of his door: 'I will be there in a moment.'

She literally had to wait 5 seconds before he landed in front of her. Instead of taking the stairs he jumped from the first floor and landed without any difficulty. He was wearing his usual orange and black one piece.

He then said: 'Let's go.'

Ino nodded and they headed to where Naruto trained usually. It was the riverside that him and Sasuke first met after he woke up from the coma.

Once they arrived Naruto immediately created 103 clones. Ino was impressed by sheer numbers. Naruto understood that Ino required someone to train on with her mind techniques and that shadow clones were not good training subjects. So Naruto told 25 of his clones to practise his wind element chakra control. 25 to practise his standard chakra control. 25 to practise ninjutsu techniques and 25 practise taijutsu. The remaining 3 practised senjutsu to increase the gathering speed of natural energy. The original then proceeded to Ino who was stunned by his training style.

Naruto smiled proudly and said: 'Ready to train Ino-chan?'

She woke up from her trance and nodded. Naruto sat down with his legs crossed in front of her and closed his eyes. Ino stared at him for a moment looking at his calm expression and fiery hairstyle. She slightly blushed at the thought that she could kiss him right now. She quickly shook it off and used her Mind Body Switch Technique.

She found herself in a room light up with red light. There was water under her feet and uneasiness in the air. Suddenly she a voice: 'Oh, Ino-chan what are you doing here?'

She turned around to find Naruto sitting with his arms and legs crossed. Behind him was a giant eye staring at her. She was paralysed with fear not knowing what to do. Then a deep, loud, almost shouting voice spoke: 'Naruto who is this? You did not mention that we will be having guests. And at that not just any guests, a woman. The last woman that entered this room was your mother.'

Naruto scratched the back of his head: 'Sorry Kurama I wasn't expecting her to land directly in this room. She is a friend practising her memory reading skills. Apparently she is known for being able to read a whole year of someones memory i just a minute.'

The giant nine-tailed fox sat up and looked at her intently then answered: 'Alright I will tolerate this as long as she doesn't go looking into my memories.'

Naruto chuckled: 'That won't be a problem she would need to use her technique on you for that to happen.'

Kurama scoffed and lay down again. Ino loosened up realising that there was no danger. She then spoke still trembling: 'Wh...Which way... to your memories?'

Naruto smiled at her reassuringly: 'Walk out that door and turn right. You will find doors to my memories.'

She nodded as she headed out and turned right. Both Naruto and Kurama were looking intently making sure where she went. Kurama then broke the silence: 'Are you sure about this?'

Naruto turned around to face him: 'About what?'

Kurama rolled his eyes: 'About sharing your memories. They are not necessarily the happiest.'

Naruto smiled: 'As long as she does not look into the door on the left it will all be alright.'

Both of them didn't notice that Ino was eavesdropping their conversation or at least Naruto didn't notice. Kurama wanted to believe in Naruto's trust in her.

Ino then walked towards the doors Naruto told her to train on. She opened one after the other exploring each of its contents. His memories were filled with happiness they were mostly memories of Jiraiya, Kushina, Minato, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. There were also a few memories of all the rookies. She smiled as she explored each of the memories. They were filled with warmth and great joy. Some of the things were as simple as Sakura saying 'Good Morning' to him. She couldn't believe that such simple things made Naruto so happy.

Ino felt that Naruto really can feel happy even if it were the simple things. She noticed that her breakfast with him was also in the memories. It made her feel happy that she was part of his good memories. But something was bothering her. Every memory was as if cut off. Something was missing, also most of the memories were long after Naruto became a Genin. She felt incomplete knowing only part of what really went on in Naruto's life. She knew that it wasn't right but she was tempted to check the door on the other side of the corridor.

After exploring all of the doors Naruto allowed her to see. She noticed that all these memories were merely a few weeks long. That made her even more interested in what Naruto was hiding in that forbidden door. She used concealing ninjutsu to sneak past the door that lead to Kurama's chamber. She could hear Naruto talk with Kurama laughing as he heard stories about his parents. Ino saw this as a chance to explore the other door.

There it was. Ino stood against a black door so dark that even if it would be pitch black you would be able to distinguish where it was. She has never seen such a door. Sure she saw dark doors such as dark blue or brown but never pitch black. It gave her shivers. She knew before entering that the memories hidden behind this door were less than pleasant to say the least. She then without hesitation opened the door and entered the room.

A few minutes later Naruto asked: 'Hey Kurama, how long has she been gone?'

Kurama answered reluctantly: 'Around 15 minutes why?'

Naruto nodded: 'She should be finished a long time ago. What is she doing?'

Kurama looked concerned: 'Maybe she went into the black door? A while ago I felt someone's presence there.'

Naruto had fear and anger in his eyes. He clenched his fist and shouted: 'And you didn't tell me?!' He started running toward the corridor.

Kurama sat up and answered: 'You looked like you were enjoying yourself so I didn't want to stop you. You know yourself that you barely ever are able to truly enjoy yourself.'

Naruto scoffed without answering and ran turning left. He then quickly opened the black door. He saw Ino sitting in the middle with tears falling uncontrollably from her blue sapphires. Naruto quickly grabbed her and pulled her out by the collar. He closed the door in a rush putting his back against it. The hero that saved the world was trembling and covered in sweat. He was breathing heavily and uncontrollably.

After he had calmed down a little he asked without looking an Ino: 'How much did you see?'

Ino was still crying the memories she saw were so horrible that she just couldn't hold the tears back. She then answered in a quiet and unstable voice: 'Al...All...of...fff...it...'

Naruto looked at her but he was not angry but rather sad. He was sad that his greatest fear of sharing his horrible with someone came true. He took Ino into his arms and hugged her allowing her to cry into his shoulder. Naruto soon after joined her with her sobbing as his tears fell onto her head. The pain of remembering these memories was so strong that anyone would cry.

When both of them calmed down Naruto lead Ino into Kurama's chamber. Naruto told him: 'She saw what I wanted to protect her from. I think we will leave now see you later Kurama.'

Kurama nodded without answering he knew that there were no right words at a time like this. Seeing this Naruto still holding Ino asked her: 'Ino-chan? Could you dispel your technique now?' She nodded and soon after disappeared from the room followed by Naruto short after.

Looked at him as he opened his eyes and all she could was: 'Sorry.'

Naruto patted her on her head and answered with a fatherly voice: 'It's okay Ino-chan don't worry about it.'

Ino looked at him with tears in her eyes and asked histerically: 'How?!... How is it still possible for you to forgive me after I entered something you clearly didn't want me to see?!'

Naruto continued to pat her and smiled: 'It is not that I didn't want you to see this. It is that I didn't want you to feel pain for me. To be burdened by my past the same way I am.'

She shook his hand of her head and jumped at him hugging him at his chest. She then explained while sobbing: 'You can't carry everything on your own two shoulders it is just too much for one person to handle.'

Naruto chuckled uneasily: 'I have been doing a great job so far.'

She sat up again wiping her tears: 'No. That's not true you have only added to the burden by trying to make everyone happy. By creating a world where everyone can live peacefully.'

In response Naruto looked up into the sky: 'You know what the best thing to do is at times like these?'

Ino shook her head from side to side swinging her ponytail. Naruto smiled and continued: 'To lay down by the river and stare at the clouds as they pass by.'

After saying that he lay down on the grass and looked up into the sky. Ino noticing this released a small sigh and joined him. They both lay there in silence staring into the sky until the remaining time of the hour of training has passed.

* * *

Naruto then stood up and shouted to his clones: 'Alright boys time to pass me the results of your training!'

Hearing that all the clones started to disappear. Naruto feeling the fatigue of the hour training feel to his knees. Ino quickly sat and asked worried: 'Naruto, are you okay?'

She was just about to run to him but then she saw his satisfied smirk: 'Nothing like a warm up Ino-chan.'

Ino smiled and waved at him as she stood up: 'Naruto lets go back, we still need to get ready for the next set of training.'

Naruto nodded and they both started to head back.


	10. Chapter 10: Shopping

Chapter Ten: Shopping

Ino and Naruto have finally calmed down after the experience of the Jinchuuriki's past. Ino noticed that Naruto tried to act as if nothing happened. It made it obvious that he didn't want people to know what really happened in the past. She decided not to bring up his past again knowing what a painful experience it was.

When the two shinobi were near to Naruto's apartment the male suddenly shouted: 'Oh shit!' And he quickly ran to his home.

Ino did not know what was happening until she looked in the direction of the flat. The door was open wide, seeing that she gasped and followed Naruto in haste.

When they arrived at the crime scene they found that nothing valuable was missing. All Naruto's scrolls, valuable belongings and training equipment were untouched. But for some reason when Naruto checked his cupboard he started hysterically laughing.

Ino not knowing what happened asked: 'What's the matter?'

Naruto answered with tears in his eyes: 'They took them...' and before he finished the sentence he burst out laughing again.

Ino a little annoyed that Naruto did not give her an answer: 'Took what?'

Naruto then wiped his tears away and answered while trying to calm himself down: 'They took all my clothes.'

Ino looked at him blankly. She didn't know how to react. But then she asked with a monotonic voice: 'What will you do now?'

Naruto smiled: 'What can I do? After todays team training I will go buy myself clothing.'

You could catch a small spark in Ino's eye. She seemed really happy about the idea. There was a smirk on her face that she could not erase, she was just too happy about it. Naruto noticed that she was scheming something and felt uneasy very quickly. Ino then without even a thought asked: 'Can I come with you? I will help you choose something stylish.'

Naruto looked surprised: 'Won't it be too much of a bother for you? I thought you were going to spend the rest of the day with Sakura-chan and Sasuke.'

Ino looked annoyed. She didn't want to hear about them. But soon she became cheerful again after thinking of shopping with Naruto. She smiled at him and answered cheerfully: 'No not at all. Also this is all I can do after I cause you so much trouble today.'

Naruto smiled uneasily and just as he was about to speak Ino interrupted him: 'Okay good then today after lunch, pick me up at 2 at my place. I will bring some of my dads old clothes so you won't need to walk around in your dirty training kit. See you later.'

It seemed as if she said that all with one breath. Naruto was stunned as he looked at Ino's back as she left his apartment. She was skipping with joy, she saw the outing as a date. This was the first time she went out with Naruto. The only guys she ever went out with were her team mates Choji and Shikamaru and those were not dates. It was more like get food with Choji or do something as troublesome as shopping with Shikamaru. She felt that this will be different and that she will enjoy herself. Not only that she would be with Naruto on a date! By now she had already accepted that she has feelings for Naruto. She knew that lying to herself would make matters only worse.

Naruto came back home from training and lunch at Ichiraku's. He looked at the time and noticed he still had an hour left. So he quickly went to take a shower. After stepping out he was reluctant to put on his dirty orange and black one piece but he had no other choice. When he finally put on his only set of clothing he checked the time to see he only had half an hour left. Noticing the time limit he started heading towards Ino's house, this time making sure three times that he locked the door.

Once Uzumaki had finally arrived at Ino's he hesitated on knocking. After a few second of him collecting enough courage he finally knocked. He could hear someone walking towards the door, and noticed that the door handle slowly turned to open the door. It was Ino's mother to answer him at the door she looked surprised, she didn't think that when Ino told her she was going out it would be with Naruto. Seeing him she grinned and quickly said while pulling him into the house: 'Come in. Come in.'

Naruto did not know how to react to this but then you could hear Ino shouting from the higher floor: 'Mom?! Is that Naruto?! Come here then I need you to do something!'

Her mother sighed as if not happy to be bossed around. As she walked towards the stairs she turned to Naruto: 'Have a seat I will be right back.'

She then quickly went to where Ino was. You could hear shouts and screams as the two family members argued. Naruto felt uncomfortable as he sat in the sofa waiting for something to happen. Then to his surprise Ino's mother returned holding some clothing. She turned to him: 'This is the clothing we prepared for you. What happened to yours? That devil up there didn't want to tell me.'

Naruto smiled not knowing if laughing was the right thing to do: 'It seems that I have had a lot of people interested in me recently and I forgot to lock the door to my apartment. The results as you know a lack of clothing.' This time he couldn't stop himself from a little chuckle, he felt stupid that he allowed something like this to happen.

Ino's mother smirked: 'I see, you have become mister popular.'

Naruto didn't know what to answer so all he produced was an uneasy smile and a scratch on the back of his head.

Mrs. Yamanaka then handed the clothing to Naruto and showed him the way to one of the rooms where he could change.

The foxy teen changed into tight blue jeans and a white shirt. When he came out of the room Ino's mother told him to leave his training kit behind and unbuttoned his shirt exposing his muscular torso. Her excuse for that was 'this is how people wear it these days' but it was obvious that she wanted to see his muscular body.

As Ino's mother was admiring Naruto she turned to see that Ino is coming down the stairs. She said: 'Oh Ino, I see you're finally ready.'

Naruto turned around to see Ino wearing black hotpants which exposed her beautiful long and smooth legs. Also a blue spaghetti strap shirt that showed her collar bone. And her hair was tied in a sidewinder allowing the world to see her long neck that looked so smooth one could mistake it for silk. After seeing that view Naruto widened his eyes and his mouth dropped open, all he could mumble under the shock of seeing her was: 'Is... Is that you Ino-chan?'

Ino rolled her eyes and answered: 'Yes its me. So how do I look?'

Naruto blinked hard and quickly straightened himself out: 'You look beautiful Ino-chan.'

Ino giggled and blushed to the compliment. She has never been complemented by anyone from their year group. All her fanboys were either younger or older. She then answered while biting lightly on her nail: 'You don't look bad yourself.'

Naruto looked down and blushed while scratching the back of of his head like he always does. Ino noticed her mother slightly drooling as she looked at Naruto. In response she quickly grabbed Naruto's hand and started pulling him out of the house. She shouted as they were leaving: 'Mom we will be back later don't worry I have the hero of Konoha with me!'

Naruto not knowing what was happening shouted: 'Goodbye Mrs. Yamanaka!'

As they were going from shop to shop and Ino was choosing more than just helping Naruto choose clothing. All Naruto had to do was try the clothes out and be judged by her ever so keen eye. The young Yamanaka had a primary school girls smile on her face as she was playing dress up using the hero as her subject. During that time they grabbed a lot of attention making people wonder if they were a couple. Obviously Naruto was grabbing attention by just being present as his fame was known by everyone in the village. But the attention double as he walked the streets with a girl and not just any it was Ino Yamanaka the girl regarded to be the most beautiful in the village. Naruto could feel the stares on his back as they walked through the village.

They entered a shop where Naruto had to choose his underwear. He proposed that Ino can stay out and wait 15 minutes for him to buy some. She disagreed she wanted to be with him at all times.

A while later you could hear Naruto speak in a shy voice from the changing room: 'Do I really need to wear this Ino-chan.'

The girl had an evil smile on: 'Of course. Now come out and let me see.'

Naruto came out wearing an orange thong. Ino seeing him burst out laughing. The male flustered quickly returned to the changing room to take off the damn thing. He shouted: 'Just that I like the colour doesn't mean I will wear it! We are definitively not buying this!'

Ino exclaimed sarcastically: 'Aww!'

Popping a vein on Naruto's forehead as he left the changing room fully dressed leaving the thong behind. He walked directly to the counter to buy what he already chose.

They left the shop together and started walking towards Ino's house. Naruto had his hands full with at least 10 bags in each hand. Ino looked at his stern face and asked: 'Are you still angry?'

The young male couldn't keep a straight face and then started laughing. The blonde girl looked confused. Naruto looked at her and said joyfully: 'How could I be? I bet I looked funny, Ino-chan.'

Once they arrived at Ino's place the Jinchuuriki sighed as if in relief: 'Here we are. Thank you for helping me out you made the job way more fun, Ino-chan.'

Ino looked at him blushing then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then started walking backwards to her door: 'Thank you too Naruto-kun. I enjoyed myself too.'

He was stunned staring at her as she disappeared behind her door. He couldn't understand what just happened. Ino was a girl that always kept her distance from him but only recently she has become very familiar, friendly and now she gave him a kiss. He was not sure if he was lucky or cursed. The only reason he could think of for that happening was that he became popular. That he became a hero but then Ino wouldn't be more than just a fangirl. Naruto didn't want to believe that that was the case. He thought that that was just her being a friend to him. She could never like him and definitely not with such little feeling behind it. After all she hated him full heartedly when they were younger. There is no way for her to have such strong feelings with such half assed reasoning behind. Uzumaki stopped thinking about it as there was no point of exploring something that didn't exist. He finally arrived home and went to sleep in his quiet and lonely home.


	11. Chapter 11: Sakura's Drama

Chapter Eleven: Sakura's Drama

Dawn just broke at four in the morning when knocking was heard on Naruto's door. Naruto half awake got out of bed and dragged his feet to the door. He yawned covering his mouth with one hand while opening the door with the other. Sakura was at the door, but before he could finish the yawn she jumped at him. She grabbed him around the chest giving him a shock.

Not knowing what to do Naruto asked: 'Sakura-chan?'

Sakura looked up at Naruto with tears in her eyes: 'Help me Naruto.'

Hearing that as if turned a switch in him. He quickly closed the door and led her to a seat in the dining room. He brought her water and quickly sat opposite her: 'What happened Sakura-chan?'

Rubbing her eyes the pink haired girl answered sobbing in between: 'It's... Sasuke-...-kun... he is... angry at me.'

Then she started describing what happened last night on their date. She believed both of them were having a good time until Sasuke mentioned Naruto. After Sakura started talking about the Uzumaki, Sasuke has really become angry with her. They had an argument and now she believes that he hates her.

Hearing all this Naruto asked: 'Why didn't you go ask Ino-chan for help?'

Sakura looked at him as if he was a complete idiot: 'Isn't it obvious she is my love rival. She will be happy to hear of this argument.'

Naruto shook his head as he went to refill Sakura's glass. He knew that the two girls were best friends ever since early childhood. He quickly summoned a small toad Gamatatsu and told him to fetch Ino as it's urgent. The frog nodded and left to complete the mission he was given. Naruto went back to calm Sakura down saying that Sasuke sometimes overreacts and that she has done nothing wrong.

Around an hour later Ino arrived at the door, which Naruto opened. Ino breathing heavily asked: 'What's the matter?'

Naruto looked slightly worried showing the way to Sakura: 'She has been this way ever since morning. I figured that her best friend would be better to help especially when it comes to such problems. Good luck Ino-chan I will leave you two and go for a walk.'

The platinum blonde girl nodded and quickly went to comfort Sakura. Seeing that Naruto left for his walk giving them space to talk freely. He walked to the river like he usually would to train. But this time he didn't feel like training. He was contemplating if his behaviour towards Sakura's love was correct while he had feelings for her. Was he really able to help her even when blinded by his own feelings? Uneasiness and guilt were eating away at him as he lay there on the grass next to the river. It was his favourite place ever since Sasuke came back. There was also his fathers head which was engraved in the mountain next to Konoha. But he only sat there when he felt lonely. The problem recently was that he never felt lonely, it was more like he wanted to sometimes be alone. But he still felt troubled by his friends. He didn't know how to behave around them, it was as if he was in a coma for three years not weeks. The war has really changed everyone. Except for Sakura he thought, she is the only one who instead of changing went back. She returned to her older self.

* * *

At the exact same time Ino was talking with Sakura. Sakura said uneasily: 'Sasuke always becomes angry when I talk about Naruto. Why does he get so worked up over him?'

Ino answered a bit annoyed: 'Isn't it obvious Naruto is his best friend and they consider themselves to be brothers. Also I know you know that Naruto loves you and yet he set up the date between you and Sasuke.'

Sakura confused: 'What do you mean?'

Ino getting slightly angry: 'I mean he is able to sacrifice his own happiness for yours. I mean he always did that for you. I MEAN you even come and talk about your problems in love knowing well how he feels about you. I MEAN that he is able to support and help you even with an aching heart. I MEAN that he never felt true love except for his parents that he only met for a couple of minutes!'

Ino started crying remembering what a horrible life Naruto has lead up until this day. And she still couldn't understand how Naruto is able to cope and act happy with all the sadness in his life. Sakura hearing that and seeing Ino cry joined her causing a duet of sobbing.

Ino when she finally calmed down a bit said: 'Sasuke knows very little about Naruto yet he understands that his pain is unbearable. That is why he cannot stand to hear you talk ill about him. Try to understand instead of expecting only understanding.'

Sakura stared at Ino for a moment and then smiled with tears flowing down her rosy cheeks: 'Thank you Ino. Naruto was right to bring you here.'

Ino released a small chuckle: 'Obviously he was he knows best when it comes to helping people.'

Both of them laughed and started discussing what Sakura should do. They came to the conclusion that apologising would be the right thing. Then they both became silent as they sat there in thought.

Sakura broke the silence: 'Hey Ino, are you in love with Naruto?'

Ino looked at her surprised flushing vigorously. She then turned away saying: 'I don't know what you are talking about.'

Sakura laughed and said with a sly voice: 'Ohhh, you didn't deny it!'

Ino slightly annoyed: 'Drop the subject.'

Sakura wanted to continue teasing but Naruto entered the house. He noticed that the sky was slowly becoming covered in rain clouds. So he came back in order to walk the girls home before it started to rain. Naruto looked and saw a smiling Sakura and a slightly grumpy Ino.

To this he said: 'Is everything okay? It seems like one has recovered but the other needs help now.'

Ino and Sakura laughed leaving Naruto in the dark. They couldn't inform the fox boy of the conversation that caused this reaction.

Naruto noticing that he will not receive any information, informed them: 'It will start raining soon and I only have one umbrella it would be best if you could reach your homes before it starts raining.'

Sakura nodded: 'Okay lets go.'

The three left the house and headed to drop Sakura off first. Naruto took his umbrella just in case the weather wanted to surprise. Once they reached their destination Sakura started walking to her door but then stopped and turned around.

She was looking directly at Naruto: 'Thank you.'

To anyone standing on the sideline seeing this it would merely mean that she thanked for walking her home. But there was more to it, much more. It was a thank you that was a collective response for everything he did for her. The soothing tone and delicacy of the way she said these two words made the significance of that moment very important. It was as if she was thanking him for everything he has done for her, endured for her and as if an apology for everything she couldn't do for him. The significance of only these two words meant so much to him tears started rolling down his whiskers. It was the first time he received a proper thank you from Sakura. He didn't know why but these two words just made him happy until tears. It was as if all his hard work and help that he delivered to her has been repaid in an instant. But it also meant that she will no longer need his help and that she will work for herself not burdening him any longer.

Seeing Naruto's tears Sakura smiled hiding her own as she quickly turned around and soon disappearing in the door of her house. Ino looked at the moment and understood how much just two words meant to Naruto. A couple of days ago she would have probably not understood what is going on. But now she understood completely that Naruto did not need anything special to feel happiness. Then again for him these words were special, as they showed appreciation which he so badly yearned for. Appreciation from a friend not from a stranger because of that type he received an overdose everyday. You could say this made him happy to be alive.


	12. Chapter 12: First Kiss

Chapter Twelve: First Kiss

Seeing Sakura leave the two blondes decided to head back. As they walked in silence it slowly started to rain. Naruto opened the umbrella and they both walked under it. Ino noticed that the whiskered male had trouble making sure that she would not get wet. As a result rain was falling on his shoulder. In response she grabbed his hand and walked hanging onto his arm. She felt his large and muscular biceps. Naruto jumped in surprise he never had a girl cling to him before. He felt as his heart started beating faster and his cheeks becoming hotter. He was blushing. At first he didn't understand those feelings but then he realised that he felt the same around Sakura. Why is Ino able to invoke such feelings in him, he questioned himself. The thing that surprised Ino more was that Naruto wasn't questioning her action.

When the Jinchuuriki wanted to take a turn to the Yamanaka house he was quickly stopped by Ino. She was pulling him towards his own apartment. He did not understand what was going on: 'Ino-chan don't you want to go home?'

Ino quickly shook her head and explained: 'I still have something to talk to you about'.

Naruto decided not to argue and headed straight to his apartment. It was as if he became fond of Ino's presence. He himself didn't want to part ways with the platinum blonde. The feeling of longing was engraved in him, he longed for her attention and time. Happiness hit him when he heard she wanted to talk to him longer, it meant he could see her beautiful sapphire eyes a while longer.

They finally arrived at his place. The first thing Naruto did when he entered was boil water for some tea. As he was carrying two porcelain cups to the table he asked the already sitting Ino: 'What did you want to talk about, Ino-chan?'

He couldn't wipe off the grin on his face. He felt truly happy that someone wanted to spend time with him.

Ino looked at him as if hypnotised and then answered with a demanding voice: 'What do you think of Sakura?'

Naruto was caught completely off guard he didn't expect such a serious matter. His eyes widened as if not knowing what to answer: 'What do you mean, Ino-chan?'

Ino looked annoyed: 'That doesn't matter, just answer the question.'

The ramen lover felt cornered, he couldn't escape this one without an answer. Then it struck him: 'If you mean about today, I hope she will be okay. I will talk with Sasuke later.'

Ino produced a little giggle and looked directly into his eyes as she spoke without thinking: 'That is why I love you.'

Naruto's eyes as if popped out at the sound of these words. He was shivering all over: 'What... What did you say?'

The platinum blonde finally realised what she said. Her hand automatically landed on her soft lips as if not wanting anymore valuable information to escape. But after seeing the young man's facial expression she could not keep quiet anymore.

While blushing vigorously, looking down at her feet and fidgeting she finally announced quietly: 'I love you Naruto-kun.'

Naruto hung his head looking down as if his neck barely supported his head. Then he answered uneasily: 'Why?'

Ino looked at him as if he tried to kill her: 'What do you mean 'why'?'

Naruto angered slammed his hand against the table and stood up: 'Why do you love me?! Is it that hard to explain? Is it maybe because I became a hero?!'

He did not wait for Ino's answer and started leaving the house. Ino stunned by the reaction only followed a few seconds later. Both of them left without any shoes nor anything to protect them from the rain.

Ino shouted: 'Naruto wait!'

He didn't but answered while walking away from his apartment: 'Is it because I became popular?!'

Ino screamed from the top of her lungs: 'No! Listen to me!'

Suddenly Naruto turned around and looked at her: 'Is it because I have suddenly become someone is interested in? Have I become a trophy now?!'

He almost had tears in his eyes. Ino seeing that jumped at his chest causing both of them to fall into the mud. She sat up on his waist and started punching his chest as she spoke: 'No! I love you because of your kindness! Your will to help even when you need to sacrifice a part of yourself! Your way listen and understand people which initially causes them to change! Your unquestionable support to your friends who don't return it! Your ability to understand everyone and carry their burden!'

With the last sentence she slammed both fists against his chest. She had tears in her eyes and just as she was about to stand up and give up, she added softly looking at Naruto's surprised face: 'I want to understand you for a change and help you carry your burdens.'

Hearing that Naruto acted without thinking. He grabbed her by the back of her head and waist. Sat up and pulled her close to him giving her a passionate kiss. This whole thing happened so fast and all in one motion Ino had no time to react. She only realised what happened after their lips parted away. The whiskered male smiled at her and said: 'Now I understand.'

Ino gave a full hearted smile: 'Baka, I was supposed to understand you.'

She then grabbed his face and kissed him again. He returned the kiss gladly. Soon she slipped her tongue out and pressed against his lips, gently asking for permission to enter. Permission granted. Naruto has never done this before but neither had Ino, although she was very popular with the boys she kept herself incredibly pure. It was a first for them both and they enjoyed it for a long while, as their tongues wrestled. They were sitting in the mud, french kissing, not exactly what you would call romantic. But they didn't care they just enjoyed the moment. Naruto finally understood why 'Icha Icha Makeout Tactics' interests Kakashi so much. He thought to himself: I might actually enjoy the book now. Water was flowing down their wet bodies but they did not care as it dripped from the back of their heads down to their backs. Soon enough there was no dry thread on them but the kiss made them feel warm making them ignorant to the cold.

Finally they had to break the kiss as both were running out of oxygen. Ino breathing heavily but with a smile on her face looked seductively towards Naruto. It was a look that was as if telling him that he was good. Naruto gave out a small chuckle and said: 'I love you too, Ino-chan.'

Ino laughed uneasily and slapped him on his chest as if saying that you should have started with that. She then put her arms around his back and rested her head on his chest. Naruto laughed at her reaction and returned the hug.

He finally broke the silence: 'Ino-chan?'

Ino looked up at him awaiting what he will say next. He smiled: 'We should go back before we get a cold.'

Ino nodded. They both stood up and headed back to Naruto's apartment holding hands.


	13. Chapter 13: Shower

Chapter Thirteen: Shower

They have arrived home, soaking wet and covered in mud. When they entered the house they could feel their feet stick to the floor. Naruto locked the door and looked to Ino: 'Ino-chan go take a shower first we don't want you to get cold.' His voice was soft and playful as if he was talking to a child.

She noticed from the tone that he was babying her and slightly playfully as if insinuating something she answered: 'What about you little Naruto-kun?'

Naruto not noticing the hidden message behind her words said now completely serious: 'I will wash our clothes while you take care of yourself to avoid a cold.'

Ino gave up on talking she knew that she would need to be more forward with him. He looked at her as she walked towards his room. Just before disappearing behind the wall she spoke seductively and invitingly: 'No peeking.'

To her surprise during the whole process of her undressing the blonde male did not even try coming close to the door-frame yet alone peek. He was getting ready to wash the clothes by taking his own off. As he opened the washing machine and started placing his dirty belonging in, Ino threw her clothing in the middle of the room he was in. Yet again she did not receive the reaction she hoped for. All Naruto did was look back and soon later went back to pick them up. He then turned the washing machine on and walked with a piece of cloth and bucket to wash the floor.

Ino at the verge of exploding tried to calm herself down as she yelled: 'Naruto!'

Naruto not noticing the danger in her voice answered: 'What is it Ino-chan?'

She answered quickly while panicking as if surprised by her earlier tone: 'I...I don't know...how to you use your shower'.

Naruto walking naked to his room popped his head out to see if it's safe to enter. He saw Ino's head looking at him from the bathroom. Her whole body was hidden in the bathroom as she said: 'Come help me Naruto-kun.' She pronounced these words slowly as she used her finger to show Naruto the way to the bathroom or more likely to her. It was a form of her saying come little closer.

To her disappointment Uzumaki gulped on his saliva answering: 'Okay I will be right there just wait in the bathroom.'

He knew that her lips were saying one thing but her body the other. He felt the danger of what was going to happen. The whiskered boy knew what usually happened in such circumstances after all he was forced to read Jiraiya's books by the author himself. But he was not ready for such development, it was simply too early. They just confessed to each other, trust must be a strong factor between a couple before the next step is taken. He shook his head as hers disappeared into the bathroom he tried to rid of these thoughts. The only thing he hoped for was for Ino to be covered by her towel as he would look into the bathroom to guide her in using the shower.

As he slowly he was finally by the door-frame and announced loudly: 'I am coming Ino-chan!'

He popped his head into the bathroom were Ino stood. She was completely naked showing all her curves and privates. Naruto 'definitively' due to the shock froze and stared at her exploring her body. What he saw was a perfect hourglass figure covered in pale white, smooth skin. Her hair was tied into a bun so that it would not get wet while she washed herself. She had a seductive look towards him supported by her beautiful smile. Her right hands pointing finger was placed between her soft and full lips making the temptation ever so strong. As he looked lower he noticed her full, perfectly shaped, B-cup breasts. Before he had a chance to explore any lower Ino started walking towards him. It was merely two seconds but it felt like an eternity for Naruto as he relished her body. Obviously eternity was not enough to fully explore her body, he needed more time. Finally noticing Ino getting closer to him as he looked down at her legs panically missing the highlight of the day. Just as he was about to escape Ino's supposed rage he was grabbed and pulled into the bathroom by his shoulders. Then before he could do anything he was pushed into the shower. Ino quickly turned on the shower to Naruto's surprise.

Ino let out a cute giggle and said pointing down: 'I see you came prepared.'

Naruto panically started explaining himself: 'I... I was just... was just trying to help-'

He was interrupted by her finger placed on his strong yet soft lips. She then whispered while blushing from embarrassment: 'Let's take a shower together.'

All Naruto could do as he was pressed to the wall by a beautiful woman was nod. She then slowly moved her face closer to his and finally met her lips with his. They enjoyed a passionate kiss as their tongues wrestled for territory. Ino could not fail but notice that his love muscle has increased in volume and hardness. She smiled slightly as she continued to kiss. Her hand slid down his neck to his firm and strong pectoral muscles. She then continued down to his clearly visible abs. Her small soft hand climbed each ab and then fell to the other. When she finally reached her wanted destination she grabbed it and started rubbing it slowly. Naruto woke up from the hypnosis he fell into a while ago as they kissed as if alerted that things are occurring too fast. He grabbed Ino... by the shoulders and pushed her delicately away from him.

He looked down at the floor as he spoke: 'It is too early Ino-chan. I want to know you better before we take the next step.'

All Ino could muster to show was a smile of that expressed that she was moved by his words. Then without words she hugged him as if in relief. At that moment Naruto understood that she was checking how he really felt about her. Ino wanted to know if she was only a replacement for Sakura that he could let out his frustration on. But she was relieved that that was not the case. Happiness filled her heart as she let out tears of joy. She felt loved full heartedly without any hidden motives or inexistant feelings.

When they finished showering Naruto took out the clothing he borrowed a few days back. He laughed: 'I see it was actually useful to forget to bring them back.'

For which he received a slap on the shoulder. He quickly added: 'What? You look cute.'

She had blue jeans and a white shirt buttoned up to the before last button. Both pieces of clothing were too large for her but she didn't complain as it was better than walking naked. Naruto then gave her his coat as he satisfied himself with a hoody. He was wearing black trousers, a body tight t-shirt and a thick grey hoody. With that they left the apartment under the protection of an umbrella.

On the way to her house she was told by her man that he will deliver her clothing dry and nicely folded tomorrow morning. When they finally reached her door she turned to him giving him a long and intense french kiss. Unfortunately for her, her mother was watching out of the window as the two teenagers parted lips with a smile.

The first thing Ino heard when she entered the house was her mothers voice: 'So? Did you do it?'

Ino shouted in frustration: 'Mom!'

Naruto hearing that outside the door walked laughing towards his apartment.


	14. Chapter 14: Announcement

**ATTENTION: With my current situation I will not be as capable of posting chapters every day. This is due to my PC having a software problem and I was forced to send it to the produce for repairs. Of course I will still be posting chapters using my phone but the process is not as efficient so please understand. The time for each chapter to be posted will be between a day up to three days. I am lucky that I write everything up on google drive so that I was able to finish this chapter on my phone in order to post it. Thank you for all the support and I hope you all will understand. Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Announcement

It was Sunday and Naruto woke up late. He was just about to panic but realised that it was a day off according to the new regulations. After all even ninjas needed a rest. The young blonde lay in bed thinking about what happened the day before. He remembered that that day they were meant to go to team train. He cringed at the thought of Tsunade being angry with him. Who knows what she might do? Obviously shout at him for starters but later would it only end on a scolding or an emphatic beating. To that no one knows the answer but Naruto knew one thing he needed to avoid the beating no matter what. He was thinking of ways to get himself out of this horrible situation, then it hit him. It was the simplest yet most genius plan ever. All he needed to do is tell the truth. After all Tsunade sees him as her own son wouldn't it make sense that she would be delighted to hear that he now has a girlfriend.

After his plan was complete without any hesitation he finally stood up and took care of his morning hygiene. Then he placed Ino's clothing which he nicely folded the day before into a bag so he could return them. After breakfast he left and headed directly to Ino's house.

When he arrived the door her mother answered: 'Oh, Naruto come to see Ino?'

Naruto nodded: 'Yes Mrs. Yamanaka, I also came to return these.'

He handed the bag which contained Ino's clothes to the brunette mother. The characteristics that she shared with Ino were the cute nose, perfectly shaped lips, the hourglass figure and personality. On the other hand Ino had her fathers eyes, hair colour and intellect. It was as if both of her parents gave their best features to create such a wonderful creature.

The brunette laughed and pointed out: 'Just call me Mom.'

Naruto blushed knowing that that is what you should say when married with someones child. But it was too early they only got together, they did not even make it official yet.

At that moment Ino came down the stairs and noticed Naruto standing in the door looking very uncomfortable. She said jokingly: 'Mom I hope you did not pester Naruto. Come in honey.'

She waved at him to enter. As he walked past her mother he gulped feeling the pressure of her stare. She was checking him out with her piercing eyes. He quickly walked to the table and sat opposite Ino who was eating her breakfast.

When she finally swallowed her food she looked into Naruto's eyes. She got lost in them yet again, her heart started beating faster and making her breathing increase rate slightly. She then spoke softly making the words feel like a warm spring breeze as they entered his ear: 'What did you want to talk about, honey?'

Uzumaki only then realised she was calling him 'honey'. He was slightly surprised but knew that that was a couple thing.

He answered trying to look seductive: 'Nothing much I just wanted to see you, honey.'

Ino blushed with embarrassment and quickly started eating her food again. Naruto stared at her as she finished her food, making her feel uncomfortable but at the same warm and wanted. When she finished she took a napkin and tapped it on her mouth cleaning any left over crumbs. Her eyes then gazed at the whiskered male's happy face. She finally broke the silence: 'What is it?'

Naruto shook his head slowly and answered: 'Nothing I was looking at my beautiful girlfriend.'

Ino froze blushing vigorously not knowing how to react to his compliment. Naruto then continued: 'I was also thinking if we should make our relationship official.'

Hearing that the platinum blonde calmed down resting her head on her right hand. She gave out a small grin and answered: 'And how do you plan on doing that?'

Naruto thought carefully about his next words trying to not make Ino suspicious of his ulterior motive. He announced: 'Well I for sure would like to inform Tsunade Bachan first.'

Ino knew that Tsunade was like a mother to Naruto so she realised the importance of letting her know. What she did not know though was that Naruto was trying to avoid a beating from Tsunade by declaring his relationship.

Then as if speaking of the devil an ANBU knocked on the door. Ino's mother let him in. A voice was heard behind his mask as he spoke to the two blondes: 'Hokage-sama would like to see Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino.'

Naruto looked questioningly at the ANBU as if he knew him. Then as if a shock he was able to link the voice to its owner. He screamed out of nowhere: 'Yamato Captain?!'

The ANBU placed a finger on his mask as if hushing him. You could feel a warm smiled radiating behind the mask. Naruto without a second of thought jumped at the ANBU embracing him in a hug. Yamato not knowing how to react only mustered to say these words: 'Erm... We need to get going.'

Naruto let go off him, while Ino stood up and they both followed him to the door. Before leaving the Jinchuuriki waved: 'Goodbye Mrs. Yamanaka.'

Ino's mother answered with a smile: 'I told you call me: Mom.'

Hearing that Ino shouted: 'Mom! Its too early!'

Yamato was laughing in the background understanding the situation but unable to hold back as he listened to the older Yamanaka's teasing. Naruto noticing this started panicking and showing with every hand sign he could think to stop before Ino realises. Yamato straightened up but before he was fully prepared to lead them he gave Naruto a small punch on the shoulder. It was a way of him saying: go get her tiger. Naruto blushed but at the same time the ANBU announced so that all of the gathered could hear: 'It is time to go. Please follow me.'

Hearing that the two females stopped arguing and the three shinobi left heading towards the Hokage's building.

* * *

They finally arrived in the Hokage's office. Tsunade seemed annoyed at the pile of paperwork. Although relieved that she was interrupted she was still annoyed with the two blondes behaviour. She spoke in a harsh manner: 'Who do you think you two are? Skipping training. You know that even at times of peace you need to be in top form to defend the village!'

Naruto and Ino stood straight not letting a single noise out to not provoke Tsunade anymore. She continued: 'What were you two doing during that time?'

Naruto looked towards Ino to which she responded with a nod. The blonde male responded with fear in his voice: 'Tsunade Bachan... Yes...yesterday we confessed our love to each other. We...we are a couple now.'

Naruto looked around for any fast ways to exit the building as a drop sweat rolled down his forehead. Tsunade looked at the two blondes with a sceptic look: 'Who else knows about this?'

Ino responded this time noticing that Naruto was shaking: 'My mother and you, Hokage-sama. We wanted to inform our families first.'

Hearing the word family Tsunade smiled, she finally realised that the feeling of family between Naruto and her was mutual. Happiness warmed her up as she realised that she was able to support Naruto in his unfair life. She opened her drawer in her desk, to which Naruto stiffened in hope it was nothing heavy to throw at him. To his surprise it was a bottle of sake. Tsunade smiled at the surprised Naruto: 'This is a reason to celebrate is it not?'

At that moment Shizune entered the office with some paperwork. Noticing the bottle sake she screamed: 'Tsunade-sama you can't you are working!'

It was as if she teleported in an instant to Tsunades desk grabbing the bottle and confiscating it. But that was just her speed and determination to stop Tsunade from drinking. In response she received a groan from the Hokage which mumbled: 'But this time I have a perfect reason to do so.'

Shizune being the only one able to make out what she said answered: 'And what would that be?'

Tsunade pointed at the two blondes: 'Their relationship.'

Shizune at first needed a few seconds to process the new data that she received into her system. Then her eyes flickered as if candle flames: 'This is truly a reason to celebrate.'

She said that as she placed the bottle back onto the desk. Seeing this Tsunade quickly grabbed the bottle before Shizune would have a chance to change her mind. But instead Shizune jumped at Naruto giving him a kiss on each cheek and congratulating him. She then proceeded to do the same to Ino. At that time Tsunade said as she was pouring sake into two glasses: 'Come here for a moment, Naruto.'

Naruto was sent flying through the door as he received Tsunade's right hook to the face. Tsunade then shouted: 'Don't think I forgot that you skipped training. If i would go easy on you people would lose respect to the new regulations.'

Naruto as if ignoring the punch he received lay on the ground with his back against the wall: 'But Tsunade Bachan what about the celebration?'

The Hokage laughed: 'You are underaged, both dismissed!'

* * *

As the two blondes walked out of the building they were discussing what just occurred. They could not understand how why did she say they were underaged afterall they were of drinking age and had no troubles purchasing alcoholic drinks in bars and restaurants. Ino instead of being a caring girlfriend laughed at Naruto as he massaged his cheek and complained about the pain.

Naruto the spoke as if finally getting to business: 'Ino-chan do you think we should tell everyone?'

Ino nodded and added: 'We should invite everyone out.'

They both agreed that tomorrow would be a perfect time for the celebration. Then the split up to find all their friends and invite them.


	15. Chapter 15: Celebration

Chapter Fifteen: Celebration

It was the day after Sunday, also known as Monday. Both blondes have already invited all their friends for an afternoon drink. As far as they believed no one knew about their relationship. But suspicion was present when they created such an event together. The two people that were the most suspicious of them were their best friends, Sakura and Sasuke. But they ignored their suspicions, they just wanted to spend time with friends and they assumed that that is also the case for their blonde friends.

Monday night was the date and time of when the group of friends met up for a drink. In the world of a ninja there was no wrong time for a drink, the best examples of this were Jiraiya and Tsunade. Obviously none of the young shinobi were planning on getting drunk. It was a social drink just to help get the conversation going. No one wanted to go in the direction that Tsunade was heading: drinking for the purpose of drinking.

* * *

Naruto and Ino were obviously the first to come since they came early, after all they invited everyone. Soon their friends started flooding in one by one. To Naruto's surprise Choji was the last to come. At first he thought that there was a problem but Choji explained: 'Sorry, I finished dinner late.'

A few of the people gathered released a small chuckle. With that the thick boned ninja felt unease, but Shikamaru was there for him. Choji received a pat on the back and a warm smile, as he was showed the way to his seat.

Once everyone was seated and the alcoholic beverages along with Choji's food came, Naruto asked for attention. Everyone became silent waiting for him to speak. The Jinchuuriki slightly intimidated by being the center of attention said: 'Erm... Hello everyone. Ino and I have an announcement to make.'

With that said Ino stood up and squealed with excitement interrupting her partner: 'We are now a couple!'

She then grabbed Naruto's chest giving him a hug. The whiskered man felt the least to say uncomfortable as it did not go as he planned. There were a few seconds of silence until the group exploded with chatter. Sakura run to Ino giving her a hug and congratulating her. On the other side of the table Tenten was trying to calm Lee down who was shouting about youth yet again and trying to climb the table to be only pulled down by Tenten and Shino whose reaction was uninterpretable under his dark glasses. Choji was eating his food to only nod in approvement of their relationship. Shikamaru who was sitting next to him put his hands behind his hand and expressed himself about the situation: 'Troublesome'.

Hearing that Kiba started laughing. Hinata who was next to him was smiling but Naruto could not fail to notice pain and jealousy in her expression. When Kiba slightly calmed down walked up to Naruto putting his hand around the shoulder: 'Congratulations, but remember I won't lose to you.'

The blonde hearing that pulled Kiba slightly away from the table with an evil smile. He then answered so that only Kiba could hear: 'I hope so, be there for her. She might be feeling down now as this is kind of a rejection to her previous confession to me.'

Kiba looked at him as if trying to pretend not to know what his friend was talking about. Naruto gave him a threatening glare: 'Don't miss the chance and be there for her.'

Kiba then received a powerful smack on the back which pushed him towards the table where Hinata was sitting. Instead of going back to his place he turned to Naruto putting his hand on Uzumaki's shoulder and said: 'Thank you.'

Sasuke noticing all the chaos caused by the new information stood up on his chair to grab everyones attention: 'Everyone settle down we have toast to make.'

Everyone as if ordered went back to their seats. Sasuke then looked at Naruto as if asking if he can do the honours. He received a small nod in response. With that he started: 'Let us drink to the new couple which was born in the Konoha village. We hope you will have a happy and long lasting relationship.'

There was a slight pause in his speech as he chuckled: 'But I must say you surprised me you loser. To get a girl before me.'

A cheerful laughter echoed once Sasuke made the remark. It reminded everyone of their days spent in the Academy. The Uchiha then interrupted the laughter: 'Let's get back on track. Cheers to the blonde couple!'

With that said everyone stood up with their glasses in the air and all in unity shouted: 'Cheers!'

When everyone finished drinking Sasuke spoke again as if not wanting his moment of glory to end: 'This means that a kiss must be presented by the new couple.'

Naruto shook his head panically: 'No, no, no-'

He was cut off by Ino who said looking directly into his eyes: 'It's okay isn't it.'

With that Naruto gave in giving Ino a short kiss as if not liking the attention. Everyone at the table including Ino let out noises that showed that they were not satisfied with a mere smooch. Sasuke then shouted: 'You call that a kiss?'

Naruto looked with a stern look at Sasuke. He then pointed at his own eyes and then at him as if saying I am watching you. Sasuke gulped knowing that revenge will come sooner or later. Uzumaki then proceeded to kiss Ino. This time it was a passionate french kiss which lasted longer than anyone intended. At first everyone was cheering but later were surprised at length and went quiet. When they broke the kiss there was an awkward silence in the group which was soon later laughed off.

After the kiss the group divided into several groups. With Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Lee and Shino sitting at the stable talking about the village and alliances. The other group standing by the table, being Ino, Sakura and Tenten gossiping and questioning Ino about how far did they go in their relationship. The only two remaining were Shiba and Hinata which went outside with the excuse that Akamaru needs a walk.

The celebration took several more hours but for the present individuals the time has passed way too fast. Shikamaru walked back with Choji. While Tenten had to take care of Lee who finally realised that he always received alcohol free beer. He obviously was not very happy about it making Tenten explain why that was the chase. The rest not including the two blondes left in a group still having things to discuss.

With everyone finally heading home Naruto also started walking Ino home. On the way Ino asked: 'How do you think Hinata took this? She looked happy but I couldn't tell if she really was.'

He answered: 'I think she was disappointed and slightly depressed.'

She looked confused, his tone was so carefree it was as if not his usual self who worried about his friends: 'Aren't you worried?'

Naruto smiled: 'Don't worry about it I left her in good hands.'

Ino suspicious: 'What do you mean?'

Uzumaki chuckled: 'Let's just say I decided to listen to you. I no longer need to burden myself with everyone's problems, sometimes another person needs to take that role. After all she has more friends than just me.'

Ino agitated by his words let go of his hand and hugged his side. In return he put his arm around her shoulders. The walked this way all the way to her home. There just as they were parting Naruto asked stuttering: 'Would... you like to... come on a date with me?'

At first Ino looked at him frozen as if she could not believe that Naruto just asked her out. But then she quickly got over it and jumped at him putting her arms around his head and giving him a kiss. When she retrieved her full soft lips from his she answered electrified: 'Yes!'

Naruto holding her up as she was still hanging by his neck proposed still slightly embarrassed: 'Th...then how about-'

Ino interfere not allowing him to finish: 'Tomorrow, pick me up at six.'

She then kissed him again and finally let go heading to her door. She skipped as if a child who just received a new toy. Naruto did not know what to say, he was supposed to ask her out and now she is deciding things on her own. The problem was not exactly her deciding but her decision, how will he be able to plan a date in less than a day? These thought were troubling him as he watched Ino sending him an air kiss as she disappeared behind the door. As Naruto walked slowly back to his apartment he thought of all the possible dates he could achieve by tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16: First Date

Chapter Sixteen: First Date

Naruto woke up like usually for his morning training, but instead of going for training he was brainstorming. A date is usually when two people go out to a restaurant. The blonde scratched the idea he wanted to make it special, after all it was their first date together and his first date ever. A few years back he would be happy to go anywhere but now he knew it would not satisfy neither of them. After a while of thinking he decided to take action, after all he had only time until 6 in the afternoon.

He started writing notes as if to remember what to do. Uzumaki then left to town. In town he headed directly to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. There he met Mrs. Yamanaka who was getting the shop ready: 'Naruto what bring you here? If you are looking for Ino she left to train a while ago.'

The blonde smiled handing over a note to the brunette shop owner: 'Good, I came here to find out if this is possible today before 6?'

The Yamanaka looked at the note and grinned radiating evil thoughts: 'Not a problem... Oh and good choice.'

With that Naruto nodded and left in a hurry. He then went over to several other shops and restaurants handing a note to each of the owners. After that was done he went for his team training at ten. When training was finished he ran off to town. People saw him carrying boxes and different objects into the forest. When everything he carried was finally set up it was almost five. Realising the time he hurried to the flower shop. There he received two large baskets with the content covered with white cloth. Before leaving he said: 'Mrs. Yamanaka could you take the rest with you so that I can pick it up just before its time.'

He received a nod for a response as Ino's mother held up a rose waving for him to hurry. With that he he was finally ready, all needed now was a shower and clothing.

Naruto put on a dark blue tight shirt which he buttoned up leaving the last button undone. The shirt was tucked into his black jeans that were held up by an orange belt. After all it is simply not Naruto without any orange. He then put a black blazer on leaving it unbuttoned. Seeing that he only had 25 minutes until six he hurried out of the house.

Naruto arrived 5 minutes early like planned. He snuck in to receive a single red rose which had a scarlet ribbon tied in a bow around the stem. Not many know but giving someone a single red rose means life long devotion and love towards them. Uzumaki was part of the many that lacked that knowledge but even if he knew nothing would change.

He quickly snuck back outside as he moved his lips soundlessly saying: 'Thank you.'

Mrs. Yamanaka seeing that waved at him as if saying get out as she closed the door. Naruto was being impatient as he glanced at his watch every few seconds. Finally the time has come, he knocked on the door incisively. As usual Ino's mother was the one to open the door for him. As he waiting for his other half to kindly come down and share her presence he felt stressed. It was the first proper date that he ever planned yet alone is going to take part in. His heart was racing fast as he walked uneasily trying to relieve some pressure. That did not help, actually the longer he had to wait the more uneasiness he felt.

At that moment his girlfriend walked down the stairs. She was wearing a purple tight dress which reached to fully cover her things but exposing her knees. Her hair was tied into a sidewinder just like last time they went out, Naruto loved the hairstyle as it showed in all its glory her very kissable neck. She was carrying a purple envelope handbag to go with her dress. The view was spectacular, it got rid of Naruto's stress in an instant. But his heart did not slow down but instead started beating even faster. He felt light headed making it hard for him to speak. All he could produce was: 'Beautiful.' It was more of a statement than a direct compliment.

Hearing that Ino giggled and tried to tease him: 'What did you say, Naruto-kun?'

Hearing her voice returned Naruto back to the earth atmosphere but not quite yet to the ground. He then answered: 'You look beautiful, Ino-chan.'

His words were pronounced quietly but loud enough to hear. They were soft and brushed against Ino's ear as if a spring breeze. She felt pleasure from the tone of his voice. After a few seconds she only then realised that she was being complimented. She quickly returned back to earth knowing that one needs their feet on the ground to be able to hold the other from flying away. She answered with a seductive voice: 'Thank you, you look handsome yourself.'

At that moment Naruto remembered about the rose hidden behind his back. Without hesitation he uncovered his secret gift giving it to Ino as he kissed her on the cheek as he whispered in her ear: 'I love you.'

The young Yamanaka flushed as she took the rose. She knew the meaning behind of receiving such a gift. Her body reacted on it own by grabbing Naruto's face and giving him a passionate kiss. She was overjoyed by the thought that he loved her and was serious about their relationship.

A cough was heard from the other side of the room. It was the Ino's mother she looked at them as if trying to say dont make free shows like that. With that both Naruto and Ino smiled at each other and walked out of the house. As they walked out Ino asked: 'So where are we going?'

Naruto answered with a satisfied smile: 'Its a secret.'

He then picked her up princess style and added: 'Close your eyes.'

She closed her eyes and pressed her face to his chest. The whiskered male smiled as he used his Teleportation Technique which he mastered with the help of Kakshi. They arrived at their destination, it was an entrance into the forest on top of the Hokage mountain. Naruto kissed Ino on the top of her head and whispered: 'We're here.'

She opened her eyes to see the view of the the sun setting behind the village. The village seemed red as the suns rays coloured its buildings with its red light. Naruto embraced Ino from behind as they watched the sunset.

When the sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon Ino squeezed on Naruto's hands. With that action she was showing her gratitude as well as excitement. The platinum blonde then asked: 'Where are we going next?'

Naruto whispered into her ear as he let go of her: 'Turn around.'

She did as instructed to find a path into the forest lighten up by candles. The path was made visible in the darkness of the night by multicoloured light emitted from the flickering fire that shone through colourful holders. She could not wipe the surprise off her face. Naruto noticing this held out his arm: 'Shall we.'

He received a nod and Ino held onto his arm as they walked through the forest using the candle path. Soon they saw an opening onto a field, it was a flower field. This place was Ino's favourite when she was a child. She could not comprehend how Naruto knew about this place: 'How did you know?'

Smirked as they walked on: 'Sakura-chan is a reliable source of information.'

they walked a little into the field where the path lead them to a table. The table was surrounded not only candle light but also by bush clover flowers. They symbolise blunt and candid love. These were Ino's favourite flowers, this caused a child like smile on her face. Naruto helped Ino to her seat. He then proceeded to sit opposite her. They were on a wooden platform which did not allow the furniture to sink into the ground. One could see that a lot of work was put into the presentation.

Now came another test which was food. To Ino's surprise there was a menu in front of her. When she opened it, it had specialties from the most well known restaurants in Konoha, prices not attached. Naruto startled Ino as he clapped twice to make an ANBU in a waiters clothing appear. The mask was still on but it was obvious that that was Captain Yamato. With that the blonde male ordered red wine.

When the Captain returned with the wine, they placed their orders. Ino asked for chicken parmigiana while Naruto for a medium rare beef steak. They did not know but subconsciously they ordered foods with great meaning. Chicken parmigiana shows that the person is relaxed and feels safe around the partner. While steak shows strength and ability to protect. It was as if the two filled in each other perfectly.

When they waited and later as ate they talked about their dreams, past and friends. For the two it seemed like time has stopped as they enjoyed their conversation. When both the food and conversation run dry, Ino looked into the sky: 'The stars look beautiful today'.

It was a cloudless night sky with the moon that only just risen and millions of stars. When her eyes looked into the sky they acted as a mirror, you could see the night sky reflected in them. That is how Naruto saw the sky as he stared into his lovers eyes.

Without a word he stood up and walked towards her. Naruto bent down and gave her a passionate kiss as he held up her chin with his hand. The whiskered male then picked Ino up carrying her onto the field. He then lay down on the grass with the platinum blonde laying besides him as he let go of her. They watched the stars together as they held hands. Their fingers intertwined with each other making an intimate connection.

They just lay there in complete silence staring at the stars with happy smiles on their faces. It was one of these moments where words were not needed. They did not need to say anything they just felt happiness of each others presence. Happiness from their hands touching each other, happiness from the time they can spend together. Neither wanted this to end it was like a dream yet reality. They could feel becoming more in love with one another by simply being there. It was truly a magical experience for both. They lost track of time and before they realised it was already very late. Luckily for both Naruto had his Teleportation Technique.


	17. Chapter 17: Ceremony

Chapter Seventeen: Ceremony

It has been a week since Ino's and Naruto's memorable date. During that time a representative was sent from all five great shinobi countries. A member of each respective ninja village was sent to present Naruto with a scroll that would help learn elemental techniques. Konohagakure was represented by Shikamaru; Kumogakure by Karui; Iwagakure by Kurotsuchi; Sunagakure by Temari and Kirigakure by Chojuro.

During the presentation ceremony with the Hokage and Konoha's Council being present they gave the scrolls to their hero. Each of them had a different reaction when handing the scroll to Naruto. Shikamaru had his head held high and chest out showing what a proud friend he is. Karui made mixed feelings as she remembered what she did to the blonde in the past. But she quickly cheered up when she saw Uzumakis friendly smile. Kurotsuchi had a seductive look as if she was ready to eat him up at any moment. Naruto felt uncomfortable but tried to hide it. Temari had a sisterly smile making the whiskered male feel as if she is more experienced than him in life. This gave him shivers from happiness the feeling of someone else being superior. Even if it was not the case he knew that he has to keep moving forward to get better with everyday. And finally Chojuro came up to him shyly and looking up to him as if he suddenly had become his senpai.

After the ceremony all of them had time to catch up. Temari and Shikamaru were socialising on the side while the rest of the representatives were talking with Naruto. The blonde shouted to Shikamaru: 'Get a room!'

He received an unexpected response. Temari only answered with a giggle while Shikamaru smiled and commented: 'Troublesome, we will.'

The group of strongest young shinobi from the five great shinobi countries laughed to see Naruto's surprised face. At that moment Karui spoke while giving Uzumaki a light punch to the chest: 'Sorry about what I did before the war. I should have understood, you were doing it for your friend. He now received a pardon from two Kages and is a Konoha shinobi.'

Naruto slightly embarrassed by the apology answered while scratching the back of the head: 'Don't worry about it. We both did what we did for someone important to us.'

Karui laughed: 'You are just like everyone says. An idiot that understands and helps everyone.'

Kurotsuchi looked at Naruto with both respect and lust. Just as she was about to speak, Chojuro spoke: 'Naruto-kun how did you beat Madara, to this day no one knows how you managed to do so.'

Kurotsuchi slightly annoyed but waited with the anticipation with the other two ninjas. This was a topic everyone was interested in. Naruto feeling the pressure smiled uneasily: 'Chojuro that does not matter. Lets leave the past in the past and focus on the future.'

Uzumaki looked at his fellow shinobi in hope that that answer satisfied them. Neither Karui or Kurotsuchi looked satisfied, but Chojuro looked inspired by his words. He then spoke proud: 'I understand Naruto-kun I will work hard for a better future.'

Naruto smiled almost in relief hoping that the other two won't continue the conversation. Luckily the two females did not think of doing so. Actually Kurotsuchi wanted to ask Naruto one of her blunt question like if he is single. She opened her mouth to be interrupted again. It was Ino she barged into the conference room and shouted with excitement: 'Naruto!'

She then lunged herself onto Naruto with a hug and a kiss. The whiskered male surprised asked after they broke the passionate kiss: 'Ino, what are you doing here?'

Naruto no longer called her 'Ino-chan' they both talked to each other without any honorifics ever since they started dating properly.

Ino answered slightly annoyed by the question: 'I came here to see Temari. After all I did not see her in a long time.'

The Jinchuuriki laughed and spoke in a jokingly manner: 'Of course who else could you possibly want to see.'

The platinum blonde pinched her boyfriend in the cheek as she spoke: 'Don't say that.'

The three shinobi felt left out and slightly awkward to be present during such a scene. Kurotsuchi annoyed asked: 'Naruto who is this?'

Naruto realised what just happened, he felt bad for his companions. He quickly let go of Ino and answered as he held her hand: 'This is Yamanaka Ino my girlfriend.'

Karui congratulated the two with a punch to Naruto's chest giving him some pain. Chojuro being shy reacted very strongly. He bowed down and spoke uneasily: 'Congratulations Naruto-kun.'

Kurotsuchi stayed still as if turned to stone for a moment Ino thought that that was a Rock Clone Technique. After all that was a speciality in her village. But after Chojuro stopped talking she woke up and gave a fake smile: 'Congratulations you two.'

Ino then gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and went off to see Temari who was still talking with Shikamaru. Karui gave a interested looked as she smiled at the hero. This made him feel very uncomfortable and anxious knowing that this will not result in anything good. Karui then asked drawing out the first word: 'So, how long have you been together?'

Naruto as if in relief: 'About a week now.'

Hearing that Kurotsuchi felt relief they were only going out for a week she still has a chance. She then asked: 'How long do you know each other?'

This was the answer that she puts her hopes on. She was hoping that Ino was just a fangirl and if that would be the case she would not be a big obstacle to a person who fought a war alongside Naruto. Her worst nightmare came true as he answered: 'We know each other since Academy years. I have shared a lot of adventures with her. This lead us to know each other better which lead to our relationship.'

Kurotsuchi with that had all her hopes crushed, she could not compete with a childhood friend. Everyone went silent for a moment as if not knowing what to talk about. To that Karui gave an evil smile and asked: 'So, how far have you gone?'

You could see Naruto feeling tense hearing that question. Even if they did not go very far from that perspective in their relationship he still did not want to answer. He scratched the back of his head and said changing the subject: 'Look at the time, it is almost time for lunch. Lets get some food I will treat you all.'

Overhearing the conversation Shikamaru shouted: 'Oh good, paying is so troublesome.'

Naruto rolled his eyes but smiled in hope that he would not have to answer the question. Karui then laughed: 'Alright. Alright. Lets go.' And she punched him on the shoulder as she walked by. The seven shinobi left together to their destination: a restaurant.

* * *

In the restaurant they enjoyed their food and talked about the current situations in their villages. Shikamaru then asked in hope to get Temari's answer: 'When are you all heading back to your villages?'

Kurotsuchi answered first realising that giving herself hope with Naruto is just pointless: 'Tomorrow. My village needs me.'

Chojuro hearing that then spoke with excitement: 'Me too! Naruto-kun I need to get to training immediately.'

Naruto smiled at him sincerely happy that he inspired him. Temari then answered since Karui was staying silent: 'I will be staying about a week I still have things to take care of.'

Ino noticed that as she said that she looked at Shikamaru. It made her feel warm and happy that her team mate has found happiness even for the lazy bum he is. Karui knowing that it is her turn next she answered reluctantly: 'Same here I will be around for a week I guess.'

Naruto noticing that Karui is bothered by something: 'What's the matter Karui-chan?'

Karui looked up and smiled troubled: 'I made a bet with Omoi after he told me that I will not find a hot guy who will want me Konoha. So I told him that I will as easily as you let yourself be beaten up by me.'

She looked down feeling bad about the bet knowing she overreacted again. Naruto laughed until tears while the rest of the ninjas present did not know what to do. Karui annoyed screamed: 'What's so funny?!'

Naruto calmed himself down: 'Don't worry about finding a guy a girl like you should worry about escaping them.'

Karui felt warmth in her heart it was the first time someone gave her such a compliment. She felt happy to hear those words but as well that Naruto saw her as a friend after what she did. Her voice wavered as she looked up at him giving him a smile: 'Thank you.'


	18. Chapter 18: Choji Trouble

**NOTE: I must apologise that the chapters recently are taking me so long to write. Not only I am forced to write it on myphone but also I have a very busy schedule this week. Please understand and be patient. I hope you still enjoy thestory, it will soon come to an end. **

**UPDATE: I have learned that my PC does not have a software problem but a harddrive which would require a complete of the part. This might take up to two weeks as they are still analysing any other problems. At leats that is what I have been told.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Choji Trouble

It was the day after the ceremony, Naruto just finished his team training. For lunch he decided to go to Ichiraku's like always. On the way there he noticed Choji coming from another street: 'Hi Choji, how are you?'

Without a response he kept walking past Naruto deep in thought. The blonde worried about his friend chased him grabbing him by the shoulder: 'Choji? Want to go to Ichiraku's with me?'

He seemed to understand that his thick boned friend needed some time to talk about his problem. Still without opening his mouth he nodded in agreement. The two friends then headed together in silence to the ramen stand.

There Choji spoke for the first time as he ordered his food. There was sadness in his voice and you could see his depressed mood. Naruto knowing that something was not right asked his friend with concern: 'Choji, what's the matter?'

Choji jumped in his chair as if Uzumaki scared him, he then answered all tensed up: 'Nothing is wrong. Everything is alright.'

The whiskered male smiled and said: 'Come on, you know that won't work.'

Choji let out an anxious laugh: 'Am I that easy to read.'

Naruto nodded and then said reassuring: 'Just tell me I will try to help.'

Choji shook his head and looked at him annoyed: 'You won't understand how could you help?'

The Jinchuuriki was shocked normally people would tell him how understanding he is. But this time his friend claimed that he won't be able to understand. This made it feel like a challenge to him. He then said with a smile filled with confidence: 'Try me. I have experienced more than you think.'

Choji was surprise by how seriously Naruto has taken this. He then answered: 'You know how you are popular with the girls. I am too big to interest any of them.'

The whiskered ninja put his hand on Choji's shoulder trying to restore his confidence: 'What are you talking about? I bet there are plenty of girls interested in you.'

Choji angered by his overconfident statement. It was not as if he did not hear any of this before. The thick boned shinobi shook Naruto's hand off his shoulder and stood up as he spoke: 'I knew it you wouldn't understand. You are popular and cannot understand not having anyone interested in you!'

Naruto stood up and shook his friend by the shoulder harshly grabbing his attention: 'Don't speak like you are the only one who wants other peoples appreciation and interest. I have lived most of my life working hard to achieve what I have now. Don't try to put the blame on me, you are partly at fault. You need to open up to people too!'

With that they both sat down to cooldown. As their food came Choji feeling guilty about forgetting the Jinchuuriki's past said with his head down: 'Sorry.'

Naruto hearing that laughed and said: 'Don't worry about it. You know what? I think I can find a girl just for you. Would you mind going on a blind date?'

Choji looked up happy but then his confidence wavered. Seeing this Naruto continued: 'Don't worry about. Just be yourself and be proud of it. If it doesn't work out it won't be the end of the world. After all you will gain some confidence around girls.'

With that the thick boned male cheered up and started eating his ramen. To this Uzumaki laughed and said just before eating his food: 'That's the Choji I know.'

* * *

Later that day he met up with Karui: 'Karui-chan would you want to go on a blind date?'

She looked at him unconvinced: 'I can find a guy by myself, I don't need your help.'

Naruto spoke pleadingly: 'This is not about you. I know you can deal with it yourself but this is for my friend. He just needs a boost in his morale. All I am asking is one date nothing more if you don't like him it's okay.'

Karui sighed trying to pretend that she is not satisfied by Naruto believing in her. She herself was not very successful to find any guys interested in her and although she acted reluctant she needed something like a blind date. Trying to act disinclined to the idea she said: 'Alright but don't be too happy. So when is it?'

Naruto smiled satisfied: 'Thank you. Tomorrow at five I will pick you up to take you to the meeting point.'

Karui spoke panicking: 'Wait! What should I wear?'

Seeing his friend in stress the blonde laughed: 'Wear something casual. It will be a stress free date.'

Karui spoke to herself as Naruto left: 'Easy for you to say.'

That same day Naruto explained the situation to Ino and asked her to help Choji to get ready for the date. She was supposed to help with what to wear, to be relaxed and be himself.

* * *

The very next day after lunch both Naruto and Ino were with Choji. They were arguing about what he should wear: 'Ino I told you he should wear something casual.'

Ino annoyed at her boyfriend: 'This is casual.'

The blonde male looked at Choji who was sitting quietly on the bed as the two blondes argued: 'How is a blazer casual it should be something casual like a t-shirt and his favourite blue jacket.'

Ino sighed no matter how much she did not want to admit that Naruto was right for once she said reluctantly: 'Fine. But he will wear these black trousers.'

Naruto smiled and nodded with agreement. After Choji's clothing was chosen Uzumaki left leaving the rest to Ino. He was needed at the Hokage's office as his next mission was to be presented to him. During that time Choji asked: 'Ino should I get a present?'

Ino smiled sincerely: 'No. No presents on blind dates. You don't know her preferences or dislikes. Also she might be allergic to something and you don't know about it. The best present for her would be you being yourself.'

Choji smiled unconvinced: 'Will being myself really be a good thing?'

Ino looked at him confused: 'What do you mean? Do you want to be someone who doesn't know for who you are?'

Choji looked down: 'No.'

Ino smiled giving him his white scarf: 'This should help you be yourself.'

Choji was finally ready and Naruto has finished his meeting with Tsunade. He then headed to pick Karui up since it was almost time. She was wearing a black miniskirt exposing half of her toned thighs. Her green spaghetti-strap shirt showed off her small yet existent breasts. A green headband held her hair back from her face and ears allowing her cute face to be seen in its whole glory. Karui asked slightly embarrassed: 'How do I look?'

Naruto answered giving out a small blush: 'You look really good.'

And with a punch into Naruto's chest and a smile they left to the meeting place. All four shinobi came to the main square in the village. Choji and Ino were already waiting. The male was wearing black trousers and a green t-shirt. The t-shirt which showed his 'curves' was partially covered by a blue jacket and white scarf. The only difference from the usual Choji was his hairstyle which was combed backwards giving his face more of the spotlight.

When all of them were together Choji spoke: 'Naruto so where is the girl I am meant to go on a date with?'

Uzumaki was slightly surprised my Choji's question after all Karui was standing right next to him: 'Right here.'

Karui's first impression was that Choji is being rude. But she soon changed her mind when she heard his answer: 'You mean this beautiful lady is going on a date with me?'

The whiskered blonde nodded and rolled his eyes knowing that Ino was behind this. Karui lacking that knowledge blushed.

At that moment the two blondes left the two to themselves. Karui and Choji after a short talk decided to go eat. They went to the thick boned ninjas favorite place: the barbeque restaurant. The did not know that the blonde couple was spying on them.

It was time to place their orders Karui ordered first. Once it was Choji's turn he hesitated. What if he eats too much and she doesn't like him? But then he looked at his scarf and remembered Ino's words: 'be yourself'. He then ordered listing what he would like to eat. Once the order was done he awaited Karui's reaction. She said impressed: 'You eat a lot. Thats. Thats so manly.'

Choji blushed and smiled satisfied with his decision: 'Really?'

Hearing that the two blondes were satisfied and stopped their spying giving them privacy. Just as they left the restaurant Shikamaru shouted: 'Naruto! What are you doing here?'

The whiskered male did not answer rather embarrassed looked at the restaurant. Through the window you could see Choji and karui enjoying their conversation as they waited for their food. Both Shikamaru and Temari smiled seeing their curvy friend having his confidence back. To that Shikamaru said jokingly: 'I see you are playing cupid again.'

Naruto surprised asked: 'What do you mean?'

Shikamaru scuffed: 'Troublesome. How else would you explain Kiba, Hinata and Sakura, Sasuke?'

Ino then interrupted the conversation between the two males: 'Sakura and Sasuke are still dating?'

Temari then answered: 'Sure they do. We just saw them going on a date.'

Hearing that the two blondes looked at each other with evil smiles.


	19. Chapter 19: Mission

Chapter Nineteen: Mission

***Flashback***

Naruto has just arrived at the Hokage's office from Choji's place. He was summoned about some important matters that has been bothering the shinobi nations. Naruto standing infront ofTsunade spoke calmly like to a family member: 'Hi, Bacha. What is this urgent mission?'

Tsunade answered seriously: 'We have received several reports of a group of unknown shinobi. They have been travelling from country to _country_ for sometime now.'

Naruto still not understanding why he was summoned: 'Why not send a scouting party? What am I needed for?'

Tsunade looked concerned: 'All the scouting parties sent by other countries did not return.'

Naruto as if whining, not wanting to go on such a boring mission: 'Why not send an ANBU squad to deal with them?'

Tsunade slightly annoyed at Naruto's complaints: 'I think you are underestimating the enemy here. Also from the little information we have one of the people travelling is said to have red hair. A trait of the Uzumaki clan.'

The words 'Uzumaki clan' caught Naruto's attention. Not only he lived his life without a family but also without a clan to support him. Not long ago he did not know about his clan but now he felt a strong connection to it. He wanted to meet a person from his own clan and if possible rebuild the clan so that both of them could finally have a family. Without a second thought Naruto answered: 'I will do it. Give a me until the end of today to find myself a four man squad.'

Tsunade _smiled_ hearing such decisive: 'Dismissed.'

***Flashback***

* * *

Naruto explaining to Ino: 'And this is what happened. I will need to find three members before the end of today.'

Ino asked suggestively: 'So... who are you planning to take?'

Naruto started thinking: 'I was thinking of Shikamaru since he can paralyse the enemy so that we can capture them alive. Kiba along with Akamaru would play the role of trackers in order to find the enemy. Oh and a medical-nin will be needed, maybe Sakura-chan.'

Ino angry that her name was not mentioned: 'Naruto! I am a medical-nin. Why don't you take me?'

Naruto scratched his head: 'I don't want to put you into any dangerous situations, you know.'

Ino punched his shoulder and said: 'That's sweet of you, but I can handle myself. I am going with you if you like it or not.'

Her tone was so demanding it gave Naruto shivers he knew that declining now would be a death sentence. He swallowed his saliva as if emphasising his action making it obvious that fear was the main factor deciding: 'O...Okay Ino, honey.'

Ino smiled ignoring her partners uncomfortable feelings. After all she achieved what she wanted. The platinum blonde kissed her partner on a cheek and said: 'You better ask Shikamaru and Kiba before the day ends.'

With that Naruto nodded and left the house to seek out the rest of the team members he decided upon. Both Shikamaru and Kiba agreed to go on the mission. They all decided to meet tomorrow morning in front of the gate.

The next day they all met. Just as they were about to leave Sasuke shouted: 'Naruto! Going on another mission?'

Sasuke run up to them awaiting His best friend's answer: 'Yes. Apparently a group of ninjas has been making fuss recently so we are going to capture them.'

Sasuke confused why his friend took such a job he usually said that he likes missions that are more dangerous: 'So why are they sending you?'

The whiskered male smiled: 'From the information we have one of the people travelling is an Uzumaki.'

Sasuke nodded and seen them off as he walked away deep in thought. As if he was forgetting something.

* * *

It was not long before Kiba and Akamaru found the smell of the enemy. Fortunately it seemed that the enemy did not notice them since there were no diversions. They jumped from tree branch to tree branch making it seem easy to keep their balance and pace. As they moved you could see the green smooth leaves of the trees shake in the draft they created with their movement. Forest animals did not have time to react to fast moving shinobi, they appeared as fast as they disappeared. All of a sudden Akamaru barked and Kiba nodded. The dog boy then turned to Naruto: 'They are just up ahead.'

Without thinking Uzumaki increased his pace leaving the others behind. Shikamaru seeing this said: 'Troublesome, he is not even going by his own plan.'

Ino smiled at the remark and also speed up fearing something might happen to her beloved. She left the other two members behind as well until stopping at a clearing in the forest to see a small field. A female shinobi were standing face to face with Naruto. Ino then landed next to the whiskered male asking: 'What's going on?'

Naruto looking at the enemy female ninja spoke: 'Karin?'

Karin scoffing answered: 'Yes it's me blondy.'

Ino confused: 'Do you know her?'

Naruto answered turning to Ino: 'We captured her during the fight with Sasuke. He attempted to kill her so she cooperated.'

At that moment two other ninjas appeared behind Karin. But they were not part of the capture team. Rather they were the enemy. The white haired man with a shark like smile spoke: 'Karin you found us some more fun I see. We just crossed the border and we have company again.'

Karin looking uncomfortable with the situation knowing Naruto's strength: 'Suigetsu we can't fight them the man there has a greater chakra than all of us put together. If not by skill then by stamina he will defeat us.'

The swordsman smiled with satisfaction as he finally found a challenge: 'I see. But it will be a shame to kill the girl too. She is really good looking we could have way more fun with her.'

Hearing that Naruto shouted in anger and getting ready to attack: 'What did you say?'

Shikamaru and Kiba both arrived at the scene when things were becoming heated up. None of them knew how to react nor if stopping Naruto would be the right thing or even possible.

Seeing this Suigetsu smiled the more: 'I see so you are her boyfriend. It will be entertaining to see your face as I kill her.'

Uzumaki clenched his fists trying to stop himself from losing control but his anger was far too great, he was not going to allow anything to his loved one. Just as Naruto was about to launch himself into an assault a voice was heard from the trees: 'Naruto! Stop!'

Everyone except Naruto turned to the direction that the voice was heard. The blonde shouted back: 'Don't interfere!'

Then a from the shadows of the trees a male landed between the two groups. It was Sasuke speaking to his friend: 'You don't need to fight them...'

Before he was able to finish his sentence the redhead jumped at him. She embraced him around the chest as they both fell down: 'Sasuke-kun I knew I would meet you again.'

Seeing this Ino said as she held back a small giggle: 'Sasuke no cheating on Sakura.'

From the same direction that Sasuke came from a tree was sent flying. It was not just any tree it was a full grown tree heading straight at Sasuke. Just as it was about to hit its target it was stopped by an angered Jinchuuriki's fist. The punch broke the tree in two letting the pieces to roll away behind them. Naruto then will a look that would put fear into any living soul spoke to his best friend: 'I said don't interfere.'

Seeing that Sasuke made it obvious that he does not want to mess with him. He turned to Suigetsu and Jugo: 'Jugo get away from Suigetsu now!'

Jugo did as ordered, not knowing the reason. Karin knew that things were just about to get heated up. With that Naruto created 6 clones. Seeing the serious face that Naruto was making everyone but Suigetsu left the clearing staying sheltered in the trees hoping not to get caught up in the fight.

Naruto looked straight into his opponents eyes sending waves indicating bloodfirst. Even the swordsman received shivers from such presence.


	20. Chapter 20: Duel for a Maiden

Chapter Twenty: Duel for a Maiden

For a moment Suigetsu lost his cool feeling Naruto's presence overpowering him. Trying to act and sound confident he announced: 'The winner get's the girl blondy. If you really want to keep her try your best.'

Naruto definitively not liking the sound of that: 'What are you talking about?! I don't plan to bet my girlfriend! She is not an object I can get rid off just like that!'

Ino hearing his words felt warmth in her chest. She could feel how much he cared about her and that all this was for her. Naruto might be overprotective of her but that is what made her fall for him. His protectiveness and ability to understand. She knew that he treats her as his greatest treasure that he would never get rid of and try to keep for as long as possible. Relationships are said to wither with time becoming more unstable. To her it seemed that the longer she was with him the more attached she became and the more she fell for him. She knew that they have been together for only a short while but she felt it was enough time to say that they were made for each other. The strong bond just keeps growing with time and things like these make them even stronger.

But to Naruto's response Suigetsu laughed: 'You are just scared of your loss!'

* * *

At that moment Sakura arrived slightly angered with Sasuke. She then spoke to Karin who was holding his arm: 'Let go off my boyfriend.'

Karim surprised by this information looked at Sasuke. He spoke trying to seem comfortable with the situation but failing to do so: 'Oh right... Karin... Jugo... meet Sakura... my girlfriend.'

Hearing that without any hesitation Karin quickly let go off his arm. She then whispered to Sakura with a threatening voice: 'You hurt him and I will kill you.'

Sakura then pushed her gently away completely ignoring her and asked the Uchiha: 'What is going on?'

Sasuke answered with a worried smile: 'Suigetsu has insulted Ino. And now he has a deathwish by trying to make her the victors trophy.'

Jugo looked surprised hearing that his friend does not stand a chance: 'What do you mean Sasuke? Suigetsu cannot win?'

Sasuke sent out a small uneasy laugh saying: 'Even if Naruto would be injured I would not be able to beat him.'

Hearing that both Jugo and Karin looked worried for their friend knowing that such a powerful person would crush him. They could only hope that he would come out alive from the situation. For neither of them were ready to interfere with the fight that even Sasuke would want to stay out of.

* * *

The battle escalated, three of Naruto's clones charged at Suigetsu. Seeing that the water boy drew his sword trying to fend off his opponents. Suigetsu was receiving several punches not being able to hit any of the opponents with his sword. The whiskered males clones were as if gymnasts able to dodge Suigetsu's attacks. They jumped over his swings; sidestepped his chops and ducking his slashes. In the fight it looked like Naruto had the upper hand but to his surprise his punches had no effect on his opponent. Rather they were not able to hit as they went straight through him. His damaged areas turned into water and regenerated quickly by pulling it back to it's original place. This unproductive fight carried on for a while as if the clones were looking for a weakness. Noticing the lack of any obvious weakness and his regenerating skills each clone one by one allowed him to cut them. With the three clones disappearing into smoke Suigetsu waved his sword clearing the smoke to obtain vision of his surroundings.

To his surprise the three remaining clones formed a Rasenshuriken and longed it at him. The clones were caught up in the blast of the technique causing them to disappear. With the skill in effect Suigetsu's water body was splattered just like a water balloon. He had no more form and this was Naruto's plan. He wanted to see if he was able to regenerate his body when fully losing form.

The blast left a crater where at the bottom a puddle was forming slowly. Seeing this Kiba spoke: 'Well that's that when this technique hits it is over.'

Jugo crossed his hands speaking with stoically and calmly: 'Don't underestimate Suigetsu. Such a technique would not finish him off.'

Ino, Sakura, Kiba and even Shikamaru looked surprised by the remark. This was a technique which strength was capable to damage a Susanoo. A technique that the Fourth Hokage could not accomplish and was finally perfected by Naruto. With that move only Naruto killed two of Kakuzu's hearts. How would a person that looked like a mere swordsman be able to survive that?

To their astonishment Suigetsu started slowly regenerated his body back to his normal form. His head as if grew out of the puddle and the rest of his body started emerging as well. When his arms were back he shouted spreading them wide and pointing into the air: 'Is that all you have? I thought that a person that even Sasuke listens to would be something more!'

Sasuke hearing that commented in a jokingly manner: 'If Naruto does not take him down soon I will.'

No one had a response to this they were all waiting in anticipation to what will happen next. Then Karin spoke with fear in her voice: 'What is this pressure? This technique is just like the Hachibi's. Where is it coming from?'

The two male spectators from the now disbanded Taka Team looked at each other. They remembered what happened last time when Suigetsu was hit by such a move. But they knew that they could do nothing about it especially that they could not pinpoint Naruto's position even with sensory ninjas.

All of a sudden Naruto appeared high above in the air using his teleportation technique. He was in his Kyuubi mode, but still in human form. The Jinchuuriki was all glowing yellow competing with the suns rays. The chakra around him formed a cape just like the Hokage's official uniform. This form always reminded him of his parents and that he would not be able to achieve so much without their sacrifices. He understood that sometimes sacrifices were needed to protect their loved ones. And that is why he was fighting, he was fighting to protect the love of his life. It may seem that he overreacted to Suigetsu's threats but in his mind threats were still threats. He will not let anyone with intentions to hurt his love go unpunished. In his hands he had a Kyuubi bomb ready for launch. A black spherical ball of Kyuubi chakra with immense power was just waiting to be released upon his enemy. This would certainly end the fight.

Seeing the situation Suigetsu tried to move desperately, but he couldn't. His lower body was still in the process of regenerating. In the panic he tried to crawl away in hope that he would not get hit but he was too slow and an easy target even when in movement. The fear in the water boys eyes intensified as he looked up to what seemed to be the end of the fight. He gave up and awaited his punishment.

Just as Naruto was about to pass his judgement on the hopeless opponent. He clasp his hands together, canceling the technique. Landing in front of the surprised spectators he turned around and walked towards Ino. As he moved he spoke to Sasuke: 'Nothing like a warm up. Right, Sasuke?'

The blondes best friend started laughing seeing his childish smile. He then understood that he needed to stand up for his girlfriend but was not as angry as he seemed. The Uchiha knew that Naruto played the act to put fear and discomfort into the enemy so that this never happens again. Obviously the Uzumaki was angered by Suigetsu's actions but all he wanted to achieve was already achieved. There was no point to fight anymore. Especially that Suigetsu lost consciousness.


	21. Chapter 21: Team Taka

Chapter Twenty One: Team Taka

Naruto grabbed the surprised Ino by her waist and pulled her towards him in order to give her a passionate kiss. Everyone still not sure what just happened just looked at Naruto who had trouble parting his lips from his lovers. Once they broke the kiss Ino had a satisfied look on her face. Seeing that Sakura slapped delicately Sasuke on the chest as if saying that he never did something like that for her. Sasuke feeling the impact looked at her asking completely clueless: 'What?'

Sakura turned away hiding her smile: 'Nothing.'

During that time the whiskered male let go his girlfriend and proceeded to walk towards Karin and Jugo. The two ninjas did not know what to do they felt uncomfortable and feared what was to come next. But both were to be surprised when Naruto tapped Jugo on the shoulder and spoke with a smile: 'Lets go pick up your friend.'

Jugo nodded not being able to let out a sound. As they both left to go to the crater Karim stared at Naruto. She did not understand how was he able to be so accepting. Just a while back he seemed angered by Suigetsu's actions to the point of his blood boiling and yet he is now ready to help his enemy. The redhead could not comprehend the size of the heart that Naruto has. She admired him before for his determination to bring Sasuke back even if he tried to kill him. The warmth and reassuring feeling that his chakra emitted made her feel at ease even if moments ago he was her enemy.

Down in the crater created by the battle Naruto took Suigetsu on his back while Jugo took care of the sword. Jugo offered to carry his team mate but Naruto rejected the offer: 'I am the one that caused this, so it is my duty.'

No one wanted to argue with that type of logic. They then decided to walk to Konoha. As they walked Karin looked very flustered as she looked at Sasuke and Sakura who were holding hands and walking in front of her. She finally broke the silence in hope of receiving a satisfying answer: 'Sasuke, why did you come? You weren't assigned to this mission were you?'

Sasuke chuckled and looked back for a second and then spoke: 'You are right this mission was not assigned to me. I came so that Naruto won't have to kill you. Knowing your group you guys would rather die than give up.'

Karin look dissatisfied with the answer she was hoping for something along the lines: I missed you, I came to see you. But there was nothing of the sort, she was happy that he came to save them but felt unpampered. Seeing this Naruto knew that changing the subject would be the right thing to do: 'Sakura-chan, Sasuke when were you planning on telling us about your relationship? It seems weird to tell enemies about it but not your best friends.'

Ino knowing what Naruto was doing wanted to put her head into her hands out of disappointment. Changing the subject was the right choice but something unrelated to their relationship would have been optimal. Luckily the fact that Sasuke informed Team Taka before the blondes made her proud. It looked as if she was announcing that there is more trust between them than the blondes. The platinum blonde noticing the redheads reaction felt annoyed and wanted to add fuel into the fire: 'Exactly Sakura why did you not tell me about this relationship?'

Her tone was strong and demanding as if unsatisfied with her friend. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but then Sasuke interrupted: 'We were not sure how to present you with the information. I mean we did not want to make it such a loud announcement as you two did.'

Ino looked at them with suspicion she knew that they were hiding something: 'I see...'

Sakura trying to ease the situation asked: 'How about we go on a double date? This way we will be able to compensate for this.'

Ino's eyes widened, she did not seem content with the idea. It was as if she feared something, but wasn't sure exactly what it was. Maybe it was that she still believed that Naruto had feelings for Sakura; or maybe that she still had feelings for Sasuke. The two blondes were in an affectionate relationship for less than a month and it seemed that there was no room for insecurities. Right now though, insecurities was what Ino felt. She did not know how either of them would react at the date and if it would end their relationship. Yamanaka felt a slight pain in her chest as if something was trying to enter her ribcage. It was at that moment that she understood why they kept their relationship secret from them. They could not possibly know how the two blondes would react. One could call this a love 'square' since it consisted of four people. Normally couples like these would try to keep their distance from each other, but that was not possible since they were best friends. Now understanding and feeling all this Ino looked behind worrying about her partner. Naruto seemed to think for a short while and then he gave out a cheerful grin: 'Sure. Sounds like it will be fun, a best friend reunion.'

At the end of the sentence he gave out a small laugh making Sasuke and Sakura feel at ease. Although one couple seemed satisfied the other looked to be torn between different opinions. Naruto was satisfied with the idea of a double date but Ino had other ideas. She felt disappointed that the whiskered male did not turn down the proposition. But at the same time she felt upset that she did not speak up on the matter before it was too late. The platinum blonde did not want the date, she felt like it would bring only disagreement between them. That one of them would do something to hurt the other and that this could end it. The uncertainty that she was just thrown into made her feel oppressed and put a heavy weight onto her heart. She did not want to lose someone close; someone she loved ever again.

After her fathers death she felt that if she were to lose Naruto who helped her unconsciously deal with the pain. When he was not present for the first few weeks after the war she used to compare her pain to Naruto's who had only seen his family for a short while and that after their death. It may seem wrong to do such a juxtaposition but it gave her strength to keep going. It is a human trait to feel at ease when knowing that someone else was or is in a worse situation than you. After Naruto awoke from his coma his positive thinking and acceptance of his friends gave her warmth she did not understand. It was the very friends that turned their back to him, but instead of wallowing in self pity he did everything turn his friends back to face him again. Naruto gave hope and reassurance without even trying but by simply not giving in and giving up. His determination and always striving forward personality made him her medicine. The therapy seemed to work ten times as well when they became an amorous couple. If the reason of her well being, love and now life were to be taken away by the next upcoming events she felt like she would not be able to survive.

Sasuke then spoke: 'I will be going on a two week mission in three days. So instead of rushing this how about we meet up after my mission?'

It seemed like the two girls of the relationship were out of the planning. But only Sakura was the one troubled by this the other felt uncomfortable about the actual outing. Naruto said pushing Suigetsu back up onto his back as he was slipping off: 'Sure. What day?'

As Sasuke was thinking, Sakura could not stop herself but chip in her own few words into the conversation: 'How about Saturday in two weeks?'

Naruto nodded and smiled as he looked at Ino who gave a small uncomfortable smile in return.

* * *

During their talk Suigetsu started to awaken. His amethyst eyes started to slightly open, with half open eyes he started to explore the surrounding. First thing he noticed was his sword on Jugo's back. He stared at it for a while to see if it was broken. To his surprise it was not affected by the battle or at least it seemed that way. After a while he noticed Karin walking next to Jugo and looking intensively forward where Sasuke walked holding hands with a pink haired girl. Suigetsu did not know her but he heard that in Sasuke's team in Konoha there was a male and female ninja. He quickly linked the two pieces of information and concluded that Sasuke went into a relationship with his teammate. He laughed internally thinking about the way Karin probably reacted to the news. It was only then as if it struck him that he was moving but not by his own will, it was rather someone was carrying him. He slightly looked up to see blonde hair of a male. It was only seconds that he realised that his very enemy who fought him and caused his state was carrying him. In shock he slightly slipped off of Naruto's back. When pulled back up he knew that in his state waking up to an enemies unknown intentions would mean death. And so he waited until he regained strength enough to stand up at least that is what he believed.

In one slick move Suigetsu jumped off of Naruto's back. He was hoping to land on his feet and be able to stand but he landed on his watery butt. Everyone turned around surprised by the swordsmans rapid movement. Naruto came up to him and reached his hand out to help him stand up: 'Come on. We should get to Konoha before nightfall.'

Suigetsu looked really confused it was only then he realised that he did not have any serious injuries. It was a surprise to him that he was kept alive but to be without any major injuries and taken care of by the enemy did not fit in his mind. He asked trying to make sure of Uzumaki's true intentions: 'Why did you not finish me off?'

Naruto smiled as he grabbed him by the arm not ready to wait for Suigetsu to reach out his hand: 'A victory is always a victory. The only difference can be the victors choice of how to be victorious.'

The waterboy had a very surprised look on his face as Naruto put his arm around his own shoulder. There has been a slight pause in talking as they started walking again. Then Karin asked as if it was bothering her for sometime: 'Naruto, why were you sent on a mission like this? Usually they would send lower rank ninja's against us.'

Naruto explained in a serious yet soothing voice: 'I came here to meet you. I heard you are from the Uzumaki clan just like me. So I just wanted to tell you that Konoha is your home as well as your companions.'

The three ex-Team Taka members looked slightly shocked by the news. This was not a mission to get rid of them but to accept them. Karin did not understand one thing though why would the Uzumaki clan be of concern to Naruto. She asked in a sceptic voice as if not expecting a real answer: 'What is the Uzumaki clan to you?'

Naruto laughed: 'Nothing until only recently. I did not even know of their existence and yet my name is Uzumaki Naruto. To hide that I was the Hokage's son they decided to give me my mothers last name. My mother was from the Uzumaki clan. As a matter of fact you have the same beautiful red hair just as her.'

Karin had a small blush over her cheeks after hearing the compliment. While Ino felt slightly jealous but did not want to show it as she knew just how important his mother was for Naruto. After a moment of silence Sasuke's curiosity took it tall: 'Jugo isn't it weird that you haven't had a fury attack yet?'

Jugo answered slightly monotonically: 'Orochimaru and Kabuto sealed away my uncontrollable killing addiction. Now I can fully use my cursed seal without losing control.'

Sasuke going more into the topic: 'Where is Orochimaru?'

Suigetsu spoke in his satisfied tone as if happy: 'He went with Kabuto to Kabuto's home so that he can visit his family again.'

Karin then added unsatisfied: 'He left us the dirty work to clean up the mess after him.'

Sasuke asked: 'What do you mean?'

Karin spoke in a cheery voice as if happy that Sasuke was talking to her: 'We are going from country to country in order to destroy any evidence of his work. He told us that in order to make sure that no one takes the same path as his we need to destroy all his research. Once we are done we are free.'

Sasuke and Naruto were happy to hear that Orochimaru and Kabuto both chose the right track.

As they walked to Konoha they continued to talk about how their lives changed after the war. They all came to the conclusion that the war was the trigger for a better life and peace.


	22. Chapter 22: Double Date

Chapter Twenty Two: Double Date

The two weeks have passed in a blink of an eye. Team Taka has been allowed to complete their mission to later return to Konoha as official residents. They were still on their mission when Sasuke returned from Amegakure where he had a political mission to complete. He was a messenger from the five Kages stating that they will support their village. This was due to all the damage they caused during the Third Shinobi War.

During that time Naruto and Ino did what every normal ninja couple did. They trained together in the mornings, ate lunch with their teams and spend afternoons together. They went on several dates such as going shopping, having dinner or entertainment such as watching plays. During that time Ino was able to forget to worry about the double date. She believed they would be able to live through every hardship together. That the past would stay in the past as the present feelings was what mattered.

Ino also met up with Sakura quite a lot and discussed the village status, peace treaties with other villages and their relationships. It was two days before the long awaited double date. At least awaited by Sakura. Finally the pink haired shinobi asked the platinum blonde: 'So how far have you gone?'

Ino surprised by the question thought she heard her friend wrong responded with a question: 'What?'

Sakura rolled her eyes: 'Don't act stupid so tell me how far are you in your relationship with Naruto?'

Ino was hesitant to speak and her eyes started to wonder in hope that someone could save her from answering. Sakura noticing this reassured: 'Come on I am your best friend you can tell me.'

Ino knew that help would not come and avoiding the question would make things only worse. It is not like she had anything to hide. She took a deep breath with her nostrils and let it out with her mouth: 'We spend a lot of time together. We go on dates. Train together. But we never actually went that step further.'

Sakura surprised with the news after all the blonde amorous couple has been dating for more than a month. They seemed really close and intercourse should have been a given. Sakura could not hide her surprised face but tried to speak sincerely as if consoling Ino: 'I see so you are taking it slow and trying to know each other better before anything serious occurs.'

Ino shook her head: 'It is not like we don't know each other. I think it is just the fear of taking that next step it is like tying the bond firmly.'

Sakura looked at her friend with a smirk: 'Is it because you still have feelings for Sasuke? Well he is mine! I won't share him!'

Ino looked around hoping no one heard her and at the same time trying to hide her blush: 'I don't know what you are talking about.'

Both female shinobi laughed it off as it was all a joke. Before Sakura could talk again Ino added in hope that the attention would be averted from her: 'What about you? How far have you gone?'

Sakura had a proud and evil smile on her face: 'We are a newly cooked couple so we did not get a chance yet. Especially since he went on his mission.'

She then waved to her blonde friend to lean forward. Then finally whispering in her ear: 'After our double date, I am planning to seduce him.'

Ino straightened up and moved her lips without making a sound. She mouthed the words 'No way' as if not believing what she just heard. This gave her a lot of area to think as Sakura nodded to confirm her statement.

* * *

It was finally the day of the double date. Naruto went to pick up Ino to later head for the restaurant they agreed upon. Naruto was wearing casual clothing: a black skin tight shirt buttoned up leaving the last button undone; dark blue jeans held up by his orange belt. As he waited for Ino to come down from her room he was talking with her mother. They were talking about Ino and how she was in the past. If Ino would be there she would not like to hear her mom embarrassing her. After a while they ran out of topics to talk about; Naruto then asked: 'Is it not taking longer than usual?'

Her mother nodded: 'I will go take a look, may she is having some trouble.'

It took another fifteen minutes for the Yamanaka females to come downstairs. Ino was wearing her long purple evening gown. It was body tight for the upper body showing off her hourglass figure and full breasts. The bottom part was loosely hanging on her with a break in the fabric exposing one of her legs. Her hair was let to lay on her back, there was no special hairdo. The blonde strings of hair glistened in the light giving her an aura of an unearthly being. It was as if an angel has come down from heaven. Her boyfriends heart started racing and his breathing slightly increased it was as if her presence released so much pressure it was hard to handle. Even Though Uzumaki soon came back to his senses exploring her with his blue sapphire eyes.

Naruto seeing the way she dressed was slightly concerned by her behaviour. Not only it took her three times as much time to get ready but she was also wearing such refined clothing for a casual date. But Uzumaki did not want to question his lovers choice of wardrobe, instead he said: 'You look out of this world.'

Ino blushed slightly hearing such a compliment for the first time. The whiskered boyfriend has complimented her many times before but has never used a phrase as powerful as this. Beautiful and charming was the furthest he would go. This was most likely because it was the first time he saw her in such a dress.

They soon after left and met with the other couple. Sakura was wearing a red blouse which exposed her back and the top of her cleavage. She had a white flowy skirt to cover thighs. On the other hand Sasuke was wearing a white skin tight t-shirt showing his muscular toresaw. A black jacket unbuttoned jacket covered his back. And finally blue jeans held up by a black belt with the Uchiha symbol on the buckle.

The two couples sat down opposite each other and ordered their drinks and meals. It was only a matter of time before the conversation started.

Sakura asked: 'So how is your relationship going?'

Ino seemed not to be interested in answering so Uzumaki spoke up: 'We love each other and that is what counts. How about yours?'

Sakura answered jokingly: 'I love him and I know he loves me too, but sometimes I just want to rip his head off. You know every couple has their ups and downs.'

Naruto slightly surprised by the statement: 'We rather have only ups. We never argue and are always happy with each other.'

Sasuke joined the conversation with a slight conversation: 'What do you mean you don't argue? What are you the perfect couple?'

With that Sakura and Sasuke laughed leaving both Ino and Naruto in a uncomfortable situation. Noticing this the Uchiha couple stopped laughing and awkward silence has taken a hold of the conversation. Naruto hoping to change subject asked Sasuke: 'So what was the whole mission in Amegakure about?'

Sasuke taking a sip of red wine answered: 'The five hidden villages of the five great nations offered to support their village monetary and labour wise.'

Naruto interested in the topic continued: 'So why did it take so long? If it was just passing on the message it should have taken you less than a week.'

Sasuke smiled: 'There was a survey conducted with the villagers and all the shinobi voted for or against the idea.'

Naruto slightly annoyed with Sasuke's inability to keep the conversation: 'So what were the results?'

Sasuke looking slightly worried for some reason answered: '89% of the villagers surveyed agreed while 73% of the shinobi was for the idea.'

Naruto overjoyed: 'Thats great. We should be able to keep peace for a long time at this rate.'

At that moment Sasuke did not answer instead he delicately elbowed Sakura. Sakura seemed annoyed at first but then quickly understood what she has to do: 'Ino I am going to the toilet come with me.'

Ino slightly shocked that someone was talking: 'What?!... Oh! Yeah sure. Lets go.'

With the two female shinobi gone Sasuke started speaking: 'Naruto did you not notice? During the whole conversation Ino was staring at me.'

Naruto answered unfazed by the news: 'I noticed. What is wrong?'

Sasuke shocked by his best friends reaction: 'And you are not angry in the slightest? You don't feel jealousy even a little? Don't you remember that she used to have a crush on me?'

Naruto looked troubled by his friends questions: 'Where are you going with this?'

Uchiha as if losing his patience: 'What if your whole relationship was just a replacement for me? Think about yourself Naruto. In a relationship there are times to be passive but you need to be selfish sometimes too otherwise you will only be used.'

Naruto thought about it for a while: 'What would have me do?'

Sasuke knowing his friend has completely no knowledge about love and the sacrifices that both sides need to make to make it work answered: 'Talk about it with her. If you won't get a straight forward answer the hell with even start an argument.'

Uzumaki still clueless: 'What good will that do?'

Sasuke answered as if an elderly philosopher: 'You don't truly know the person until you argue with them. An argument uncovers their true self. In a relationship you cannot be constantly in agreement. Even more if you are, you will simply get bored of each other. Who wants to spend their life with a person that is not able to force every emotion out of them and giving them the thrill of experiencing it? In a relationship you are supposed to experience everything: happiness, comfort, stress and even hardship. But if you are able to experience all that and still come back to each other, that is love. I am not telling you this to annoy you, rather since you are my friend I am rying to help you'

A silence has hit them again but this time it was not awkward or uncomfortable but rather full of thoughts and reasoning. Soon after the girls have come back and the double date continued. Sasuke and Naruro pretended as if nothing happened. They started talking about training and how much they improved getting Sakura engaged in the conversation as well. During that time Naruto really started looking at Ino who was staring at Sasuke with adoration. Naruto could feel uneasiness and anger build up was holding it back.

After the dinner the two couples let their seprate ways. Naruto invited Ino to his place wanting to talk. Sasukes words were echoing in his mind as they walked.


	23. Chapter 23: Arguement

Chapter Twenty Three: Arguement

It was getting dark, the sun was setting behind the forest filled horizon. The trees seemed to have turned burning orange as the sun's rays pierced them. It was a romantic start to to a starry night that was about to take a drastic turn. The song of birds produced a calm atmosphere but as the sun disappeared the chirping stopped. The fact that the two blondes walked in complete silence in the dark cause painful and almost unbearable friction of feelings in Naruto. It was as if he felt anger, but not just any anger it was anger caused by a heart pain. He wanted to get rid of this pain in hope to return to his peaceful and bliss self that he was before todays occurrence. But he knew that that would not be possible if Ino were not to cooperate. He realised that if things were to take the wrong turn he will never be the same. It would be as he would go back to his introverted self who would only concentrate on training and missions. He would lack the freedom that Ino introduced him into, before he usually never thought of social activities other than training. That was caused by his past he was scared to be looked down upon and make people turn their back towards to him. This insecurity disappeared once he was with Ino she was his cure and was able to put him at ease in any situation. The unknown of what will happen in the upcoming conversation struck fear in him, fear of losing his loved one. This feeling made him hesitant on every step he took towards his apartment. But he knew that this had to be done without this he will not be sure of Ino's true feelings. That lack of information alone was able to keep wanting this talk, it was the thought that if he will not do this before things get serious it will hurt much more. He was not ready to lose her but needed to know if the feelings that he believed were between them were real.

The young couple have finally arrived at the small yet cosy apartment. The atmosphere was calm and soothing nothing compared to Naruto's feelings, he was scared. At that moment Ino broke the silence with a cheerful question: 'What did you want to talk about, honey?'

It was finally the moment to break it to her, but her cheerful smile and loving words would make anyone hesitant. Naruto opened his mouth at first but no sound came out, terror of the upcoming conversation caused his throat to be full of fright. Uzumaki thought to himself that now was not the time for fear to take control. Words finally left his mouth as he remembered what his master Jiraiya told him: 'Naruto remember that fear will always be present in your life, that is a good thing. Otherwise we can't become brave, as once you overcome that fear you become truly brave.'

With that thought he spoke: 'Ino? Why were you staring at Sasuke like that today?'

He finally said it. There was no longer going back, a slight moment of satisfaction has overcome him until he realised the weight of the conversation. For a split second he forgot of what the upcoming events can cause and the fear was gone. But once he saw Ino's flustered face he knew there was reason to worry. Ino spoke in a breaking voice trying to act cool: 'What...What are you talking about? I wasn't staring at him.'

The whiskered male knew that he needed to take initiative in this confrontation, otherwise there would not be any conclusion: 'Ino don't play dumb, Sasuke and I both noticed.'

Ino knew that she no longer could hide it so she went into her attacking mode: 'What about you weren't you staring at Sakura?'

Naruto scoffed at the arguement with a lack of advocate information for the accusation: 'You wouldn't know, would you. You were too concentrated on Sasuke.'

To the platinum blondes surprise she was sent back onto the defensive: 'Are you jealous?'

She asked a question hoping to cause hesitation and change of subject but Naruto was unshaken: 'I just want to know if you still have feelings for Sasuke?'

His stern and powerful tone made his partner tense up. Ino finally understood that he was completely serious, but she did not want to answer his question. Or rather did not want to she could not, the answer could hurt Naruto: 'What about you? Don't you still have feelings for Sakura?'

Naruto angered that she was trying to escape the question he raised his voice: 'No! There is no space. You filled every empty and previously filled space in my heart. Now tell me do you still love Sasuke?!'

Ino looked like she was being beaten but finally answered with her head hanging low: 'Yes I do. But I love you too. It is not possible for us to get rid of our past feelings so easily.'

Naruto finally hit his limit he was truly angry. The last time his blood was boiling from anger like this was during his battle with Uchiha Madara. He spoke now shouting and forcibly placing Ino's hand on his forehead: 'If you don't believe me check yourself I know you are capable of doing so! You will understand how hard it is for me to confront you about this.'

Ino frustrated, pulled her hand away from his in one fast and aggressive movement: 'You thought this relationship will be easy?! What am I supposed to say about all the fangirls walking after you? Don't you think I am scared that they will take you away from me?'

Naruto in response roared straight in her face: 'This is not about them! It is about you!'

Ino with tears in her eyes: 'You want me to talk about you?! Then I will! I hate the fact that you see training almost equally important as me! I hate the fact that our relationship has not moved since the day we confessed to each other! I hate that you are too dense to see this!'

Naruto as if softened by her tears started speaking in a softer tone no longer raising his voice: 'What do you mean? Going further is a big step. This should be done with the right person. What if I am not the one?'

Ino no longer could stand on her shaking legs so she sat down on his bed: 'What if you are?'

Naruto looked blankly in her direction. His gaze looked to be staring at her but there was no focus in it, it was as if he was looking through her. He stood there for a couple seconds frozen leaving his mind blank. After a while he snapped out if and spoke monotonically without any feeling in the words: 'I need some fresh air, I will go for a walk... Alone.'

He then left his apartment leaving Ino sitting there on his bed. After his departure she started crying, trying to hold back the tears she hid her face in his pillow laying belly down on his bed. Outside Naruto walked hopelessly forward to the riverside that he usually sat down with Sasuke to talk. His eyes were blank with no emotion not knowing what to do. When he finally arrived to his destination he sat down and got lost in his thoughts. He thought of what will happen next, of the commitment which she is searching for is the right thing to do after what happened and if they can still be together? He was angered by all the questions but not a single answer to them. What was he to do? Was yet another question, realising that he punched the ground leaving a slight hole behind. The uncertainty and hopelessness frustrated him. Before whenever there was a problem all he needed to do is try harder in a fight, in his training and in protecting. But now even if he tried harder an answer would not appear. It was as if he needed to throw himself of a cliff helpless hoping the height from which he will fall won't kill him. The height would refer to the difference in Ino's and his feelings. It angered him that there was no other way than risk everything in hope it will work and that there was nothing he can do to make sure of success.

Finally a thought of Ino alone at his apartment broke through his fury. He realised that no matter the problem he cannot allow himself for such behaviour, it was dark and he needed to walk her home. Even so he would need more time to think things over.

Uzumaki returned home to find Ino laying in his bed staring at the ceiling: 'Ino, lets go I will walk you home.'

His voice was full of sorrow as he still had not fully recovered from the conversation. Ino without a word got ready to leave giving him a sad smile as if trying to comfort him. But it received the opposite effect, he felt pain with that smile. They walked together but separate at the same time. They did not communicate and they kept their distance from each other. It looked like two people were walking merely in the same direction instead of a couple. When they finally arrived at Ino's front door she leaned to him to give a kiss. To her surprise Naruto held her back and said in a depressed manner: 'Not today... I need time to think.'


	24. Chapter 24: Mutual Understanding

Chapter Twenty Four: Mutual Understanding

The next day Ino did not show up to train with Naruto in the morning. It has been a lot of time since he trained alone, the loneliness shook him a little making him distracted and unable to keep focus. Both Sakura and Sasuke noticed that Naruto was not himself in training he lost concentration and fell for easy traps. But when they confronted him about it they did not receive a satisfactory response rather just an excuse or pretence that everything is fine. Sakura knowing Naruto went to meet with Ino to find out the cause of the problem. To her surprise she was reluctant to meet her, in the end Sakura had to go to her house to speak with her.

Sakura charged into Ino's room shouting: 'Is that how you treat your best friend? Why didn't you want to meet up?'

To the pinked haired girl's astonishment she found Ino's usually clean room a mess and her friend laying face down on the bed with her pillow over her head. The room was in such disastrous shape it looked like a parade of elephants has run through it. Sakura's asked wide eyed: 'What happened?'

Ino knowing her friend would get the information out of her anyway she answered without any distortions to the truth, still face down in the pillow: 'I had an argument with Naruto.'

Sakura did not seem surprised, rather she sat down on the bed next to her friend and started patting her on the back: 'What did you argue about?'

Ino finally turned showing her tear soaked face: 'About not being able to let go of the past feelings.'

Sakura helped the platinum blonde sit up and embraced her in a warm and soothing hug: 'Was our double date the trigger?'

Ino nodded not being able to speak anymore from all the sorrow accumulated in her throat. Sakura stayed with Ino until afternoon trying to calm her down and cheer her up. When the pinked haired female left the Yamanaka house Ino was already in a better mood and even went downstairs to eat and talk with her mother. As that same day the only time she left her room was for team training.

It was only expected that Sakura explained the situation to Sasuke, but it seemed that the pair had two different understandings.

* * *

Two days after the clash between the two blondes, they still not see each other. After team training Sakura finally had enough of Naruto's behaviour: 'Stop wallowing in self pity and go back to her!'

Naruto not even surprised with the remark spoke with a disdainful voice: 'Don't act like you know what happened, your anger is groundless.'

Sakura seemed shocked she never heard the whiskered male speak that way and especially to her: 'What do you mean I don't know? Of course I know of what occurred, you argued about your feelings to me.'

Uzumaki started laughing what seemed to be a disgusted yet sorrowful laugh: 'Do you really think I still have feelings for you? This was not about you. You try to be a good friend without even understanding the situation or rather being self centered again.'

Sakura could not hide but feel hurt by Naruto's statement. She did not expect that her best friend was the one not able to let go of her feelings, what's more is that Naruto was able to let go so easily. Did the realisation of all the pain she caused to him was capable of destroying the strong feelings he kept for her for years? This made her feel pain over anger, she caused too much pain for her friend and now she was still expecting that he loved her. After all her help was her being merely egoistic and trying to boost her own self esteem by trying to feel wanted. When this realisation came crashing down on her legs became numb and her eyes watering. She did it again, she still expects Naruto to be committed to her.

Sasuke noticing that the conversation was taking the wrong turn he whispered in Sakura's ear: 'I will talk to him. You go and calm down.'

Sakura nodded and started walking away. During that time Sasuke put his arm around Naruto walking him to the riverside that seemed like the best place to talk this over. As they walked the blonde spoke up: 'Sorry, I overreacted.'

Sasuke smiled and said soothingly: 'Don't worry about it. It is good that you finally started to stand up for yourself. And it isn't like you were not speaking the truth.'

Naruto nodded still feeling down not knowing if that was the right thing to do. When they finally arrived at their destination they sat down on the viridescent grass. Sasuke then spoke: 'Naruto I know what happened. After all I was the one who proposed for you to talk this over with her. I am sorry I caused this.'

Uzumaki had a sad smile but an reassuring tone: 'Don't worry about it. You only suggested it, it was my choice to start the conversation. I must say that even if it hurts now it was worth it because if we were to have this conversation after things got serious it would hurt a million times more.'

Sasuke then trying to fully understand the situation: 'Do you still have feelings for Sakura?'

Naruto answered unwavered by the question: 'No. Like I told Ino you can check what is in my head to prove it.'

Sasuke seemed surprised: 'Naruto, I don't know how you are able to forget your feelings so easily but don't judge everyone by your own standards. Most people need more time to let go, so try to understand. After all this is your speciality is it not?'

These words came to Naruto as if a smack. He always tried to understand others to help them and never feel like he did when no one tried to understand him. And now he failed to understand the most important and precious person's feelings. Guilt struck him as he realised that he put his own feelings before hers. Naruto just sat there frozen.

Sasuke smiled sincerely: 'You know... Relationships are full of sacrifices but also at times you need to be selfish to achieve an agreement or common goal. That is why you are having a hard time, you never want to sacrifice anything and you hate being selfish. It is as if you are being a hypocrite. If you want to be together with her you need to choose your comfort or each others happiness.'

Hearing that Naruto stood up and started walking towards his apartment: 'I need time to think this over.'

Sasuke knew that that was merely an excuse to hide his fear: 'Naruto! Don't fear to throw yourself into this relationship, the gains of a successful relationship are greater than the pain of a failure!'

That was the end of their conversation, Sasuke knew that Naruto is still scared. So instead of trying to force him he decided to give the initiative to the person who is able to use it. He headed straight for Ino's place, he needed to give her push. So that instead of her waiting for Naruto to do something, she will take action. All he did was present her with a simple plan.

* * *

It was a bright night lighted up by the full moon and millions of stars. Naruto was already sleeping in his bed when Ino snuck in. She thought to herself: just do like Sasuke told me, check if he really has no feelings for Sakura. And she did just that, she knelt in front of his bed and placed her hand on his head entering his mind. In there there was no sign of Naruto just like Sasuke told her: if Naruto is not conscious he will not be able to appear in his mind. Instead Kurama welcomed her: 'So you did come after all blondy? I know what you are looking for it's the golden door.'

Ino looked surprised she did not remember seeing a golden door last time she entered Uzumaki's mind: 'What do you mean by golden door?'

Kurama as if realising something: 'Oh right, he did not tell you it appeared on that rainy day. When you guys decided to roll in the mud.'

The nine-tailed fox laughed at his own joke but the stopped as drastically as he started seeing that the young girl blushing with embarrassment. He coughed as if clearing his throat and said: 'He really wanted to hide it from you. I was not so happy about it after all he hid it in my cage.'

It was an indirect invitation and Ino knew that the fox did not want them to argue and so he cooperated. The platinum blonde walked into Kurama's cage to find a golden door residing at the very end of it. As she was about to enter this mysterious room she said with a voice full of sincere emotion: 'Thank you.'

A minute has passed when she returned to Kurama's chamber. Tears were falling down her face as if a waterfall was residing in each eye but Kurama ignored that saying: 'You should better leave before he wakes up.'

Yamanaka nodded dispelling her technique to see Naruto's sleeping face in front of her. Even though her face was wet with tears she could not stop herself. She climbed on top of him and gave him a passionate kiss. The kiss was strong that the whiskered male woke up to see his loved one over him: 'Ino?'

Ino still slightly crying spoke: 'Naruto...*sob* I am so sorry...*sob* I did not believe you.'

Naruto in one motion sat up and embraced her pressing her head to his chest: 'No. Ino. This was my fault, I did not understand your feelings.'

Ino started smiling: 'Idiot, I told you I am the one who is supposed to understand you.'

The two laughed but then Naruto spoke softly as he pressed Ino harder to his chest: 'We both know that anything one sided in a relationship won't work. And that you should be as ready as the other to risk everything if that person is truly special to you.'

The platinum blonde looked up at him with her chin resting on his chest and spoke in a challenging yet playful tone: 'Oh really?'

Naruto smiled as he stared into her eyes: 'Yes. Really.'

Their lips connected yet again this time it felt different. It was not only a french kiss full of passion but as their tongues wrestled in between their mouths their minds went completely blank. They could not get enough of each other and did not want to separate as if the two days without each other made them hunger for one another. Ino slipped her hand under his pajama shirt slowly unbuttoning each button. As she undone each button her hand slowly slid up his body feeling his shapely abs and chest. Soon enough his shirt was off and they did not separate from their kiss even for a second. They finally took a break when Naruto gently grabbed Ino's blouse and moved his hands up her body feeling her hourglass figure. The blouse was off in no time so they could continue their kiss. But then to Uzumaki's surprise his love broke the kiss to whisper ordering him: 'Strip.'

Without a single moment of thought Naruto stood up as so did Ino and they got rid off their clothes. Ino lay down on her back as Naruto was over her staring at each others bodies. Then a moment of hesitation Naruto asked: 'Are you sure about this?'

Ino grabbed his face and pulled to hers giving him a hot kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist: 'Yes. There is no escaping now.'

She giggled and Naruto produced a smile full of affection. This was surely a night they will remember for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Walking through the village Sasuke and Sakura conversed about the blonde couple. Sakura spoke with a sad tone: 'I tried to help but I ended up making things worse. It is a good that you were there.'

Sasuke shook his head as he put his arm around her: 'That's not true. You tried and that is what matters don't worry about it too much.'

Sakura then looked up at his face: 'Do you think they are okay?'

Sasuke laughed caressing her shoulder: 'I think they are more than okay.'

The pink haired ninja smiled seductively and whispered into her boyfriends ear: 'Then how about we become more than okay?'

The young couple laughed as they walked to Sasuke's place.


End file.
